Celestial Witches And Soul Eater
by WolfGal56
Summary: Whilst fighting a celestial witch Maka and Soul get sent to a different world! But was it really her fault? Or was it a different blonde haired Celestial Mage? {Do Not Own Soul Eater} (Do Not Own Fairy Tail)
1. Lucy's Spell

Maka gripped Soul tightly as she watched Kid shoot his Death Cannon at the witch. Black*Star gave an agry look towards their witch. The Death Cannon had barely any effect on her. Maka looked at Soul's blade. They had just missed with the witch hunter move and needed time to charge up their energy. This witch was difficult. She was a celestial witch. And they, unfortunately, found her at night. This witch seemed to be fond of pumas. She had black cat like ears and smooth black tail. Her eyes were glowing yellow.

"Mrahahah!" She laughed. Her golden eyes gleaming with delight. Maka ran towards the witch screaming.

"Maka wait!" Soul yelled. Maka swung him at the witch successfully knicking her stomach. The witch hissed as Maka jumped back.

"You stupid girl!" She yelled. She raised her paw like hand until a yellow orb materialized. She shot it straight up into the sky. Maka followed it until it disappeared.

"Ha! Some aim you have." Maka laughed.

Just as Maka laughed a giant beam of yellow engulfed Maka and Soul. When the smoke cleared the meister and weapon were gone. The only remains was Maka's ribbons and Soul's headband. Kid's eyes widened. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki gasped. Black*Star glared towards the witch, his blue green eyes looking like poison. He was taken back for a second. The witch looked just as confused as them! Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping. Black*Star roared and charged at the witch.

"Wait!" She yelled. Kid ignored her and shot at her with Liz and Patti.

"Tsubaki, Katana mode!"

"Right!" She began to glow yellow until she became a Katana. Black*Star pinned the blade to the witches throat.

"Wait! THEY AREN'T DEAD!" She yelled. Kid ran over and pointed Liz at her head.

"What did you say?" Kid asked.

"Where are they?" Black*Star asked.

"I don't know! But I know they aren't dead." She said

"Where the hell are they?!" Kid and Black*Star yelled in unison.

* * *

Lucy ran towards the Fairy Tail guild smiling wide. She ran inside and straight to a table.

"Levy-Chan!" She called. The blue-nette turned her head to Lucy and ran over. Lucy was clutching a book to her chest, it was leather bound and old looking. When Natsu saw the book he lost interest and went back to eating fast with Happy.

"What is it Lu-Chan?" Levy asked. Lucy put the book on the table and opened it.

"I found a celestial spell book!" Lucy said excitedly. "But I cant figure out what it says, can I borrow the Gale-Force Reading Glasses?" Levy nodded and gave the red glasses to her. The letters began to fly around her eyes lightly.

"Oh!" She said after she closed the book. "According to this if I say this spell it can summon a powerful ally from a different world!" Lucy said. Now Natsu was interested. He ran over.

"Call him!" he said enthusiastically.

"Why?" She asked.

"That way, I can see if I can beat the crap out of him!" Natsu pounded his fists together.

"And they'll be our ally so they can't kill us!" He reasonded. Lucy sighed.

"Might as well... I wonder who we'll get." She said. She picked the book up and skimmed threw the pages.

"I call upon the fighters of the different realms, this strongest, the bravest, the smartest. I call upon thee to aid me in my world." A yellow circle appeared at Lucy's feet then it disappeared. Everyone in the guild waited.

"Nothing happened. Are you sure you said it right?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah I did. What do you think this warrior looks like?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe they were teleported somewhere else." Gray said completely ignoring Lucy.

"Gray, your pants." Cana said. Gray cursed then ran off to find his trousers.

"Do we have to find them?" Wendy asked. She ran over with Charle right behind.

"How would we even find them?" the white Exceed asked.

"Easy." Ezra said. "Look for someone who is fit for battle, or someone who looks lost." She said.

"Or both." Happy said flying over Natsu's head.

"Come on! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he ran out. Lucy sighed and ran after her teammate. Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Charle all followed.

* * *

Maka groaned and held her head. She pushed her self up and was surprised to feel something warm under her.

"Arg. What was that?" Soul asked. Maka sat back on Soul's stomach. Soul sat up on his elbows.

"What happened to your pigtails?" He asked. Maka felt her head.

"I don't know... What happened to your headband?" He asked pointing to his head. Soul patted his head.

"You just had to tease the witch didn't you?" He asked, changing the subject. Maka stood up shakily.

"Oh shut up. I didn't know she could do that." Maka said. She helped Soul up.

"Where the hell are we?" Soul asked. Maka saw some people walking around from the opening of the alley way.

"Lets ask." She said. She walked out of the alley way and tapped a mans shoulder.

"I'm sorry but we're kinda lost. Where are we?" The man looked to Soul then back to Maka.

"Why, you're in Magnolia miss!" Maka gave a confused look.

"Ok, What state are we in?" She asked. She looked to Soul who had an annoyed look on.

"Well Magnolia is in a good state, we have a stable economy and powerful people." He said.

"No, I mean what country?" She asked.

"I can't tell you about 'countries' but I can tell you is that you're in the Fiore kingdom." He said. Maka turned back to Soul obviously panicked. She pulled Soul back into the alley.

"That damn witch sent us to a different world!" She whispered angrily. Soul's jaw dropped.

"Great. Now what do we do? Look for the nearest magical being?" He said sarcastically.

"Maybe we could! We'd have to find out." She closed her eyes and began to focus.

"Woah!" Soul said. A bright green circle appeared at her feet then disappeared when she opened her eyes. Glowing green, her eyes darted around.

"S-Soul. We have a major problem." Soul rose a brow.

"We are surrounded. By witches and warlocks." Souls eyes widened. He looked toward the entrance of the alleyway.

"Even the kids?!"

"Everyone." She said quietly.

* * *

**Yo! I'm gonna leave the story off here so I have some fun writing the next chapter. Hehe. So I hope you guys have enjoyed, I obviously had _so_ much fun writing this. I hope you encourage me in writing more. X3 So, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you: **

Are you as excited for this as I am?! *squeal*


	2. Find The Spirit Warrior!

"So what, do we just start killing everyone?!" He asked. Maka shook her head.

"No! Chances are they don't have any idea we're meister and weapon. Maybe if we pretend we know where we're going, they won't be suspicious." She said. Soul nodded. This plan was better than nothing. They walked out of the alley way and started to make their way down the street. As they walked they saw a few people that caught their eye.

The first one was a blonde haired teen girl. She caught Soul's eye by her appearance. She had a white and blue shirt on that went only around her bust and shoulders. The sleeves it had were blue matching her short skirt. The skirt had a slit going up her thighs and black leggings. Her golden hair was up in two small pigtails. She caught Maka's attention by the way she acted. She was flailing her arms everywhere as if trying to explain something. She was probably looking for someone.

The next people were a couple. Or at least they seemed like one. The boy had pitch black hair and a silver cross. Soul covered Maka's eyes when he lost his pants. The girl next to him had blue hair and a cozy looking hat. She eyed him happily after he lost his pants. Effectively making Soul think they were both insane. They seemed to be looking for someone too. Soul pushed Maka away before she could look back at the two.

After that the next people were hard to miss. In a way he reminded them of Black*Star. His hair was pink with a white scaly scarf around his neck. Maka got concerned when his fists caught fire. But then she remembered that everyone here was a witch or warlock. He was so loud Soul was tempted to just charge at him. But seeing as how the other townspeople were ignoring him, he assumed this was an everyday thing. There was also a flying blue cat by his head repeating what the teen was shouting.

"COME ON OUT SPIRIT WARRIOR!" He yelled as he smashed a building wall.

"COME OUT AYE SIR!" The blue cat shouted.

After a while it was pretty quiet. Then Maka saw probably the cutest pair she's ever seen! The first was a small girl with blue hair that went down to her back. She had a green dress that looked like scales. Even Soul had to admit she looked adorable. Especially with the white cat behind her. They watched her for a while as she went from person to person asking if they've seen anyone. She always apologized before and after she talked to them. The white cat scolded her for being so nice, which made the girl apologize to the cat. It was just too cute.

Before they could continue walking they were stopped by, probably, the scariest woman Soul has had the pleasure of meeting. She had scarlet hair that fell down her back. He couldn't see her outfit because of the giant chest plate she had on. The metal armor covered her shoulders, arms, and hands. She also had a blue skirt on with black boots. Her face was strict as she looked the two over.

"I-Is something wrong?" Maka asked nervously. The young woman nodded.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but my friends and I are looking for someone. You wouldn't happen to have seen them?" Her voice was surprisingly calm. Then Soul made the mistake of talking without thinking.

"Well, if you could tell us what they look like. We'd happily help." He said sarcastically. The woman growled, grabbed him by his jacket collar, pulled him up to her height, and glared at him. Soul didn't think he ever wanted to turn into a scythe more than he did right then and there.

"It'd be wise of you not to mouth off." She said. Soul's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. When Erza put him down he scampered behind Maka who looked just as scared.

"S-Sorry." He said meekly.

"As for your suggestion, we don't know what they look like. Hopefully we'll know them when we see them." With that she left and Soul stood by Maka again.

"She was totally gonna kick your ass." Maka said casually.

"Shut up." He said as he followed her. After a few minutes of walking, Soul noticed Maka was taking specific turns and stops. Almost as if she _did_ know where she was going.

"Maka?" She turned her head to him.

"Where are you going?" She turned her head back and continued walking.

"No idea. But I have a feeling we should go this way" she rushed forward and Soul went with her quickly. Maka continued walking through the streets until they got to where she felt they needed to go.

"Holy shit." Soul said slowly. Maka nodded in agreement.

It was practically a castle! It had grey brick walls and a bright red flag over the giant double doors. On the flag there was this strange symbol on it. It looked almost like a fairy with a tail. Then they read the the name of the building.

"Fairy Tail." Maka said. This is definitely the place. They walked up to the doors and pushed them open.

* * *

Mirajane had just finished sweeping the floor when the doors were opened. She saw two silhouettes. The two stepped inside and looked around in wonder. The first one was a girl. She had ash blonde hair and forest green eyes. She had a big black trench coat covering her small petite frame. Like Lucy she also had a short skirt, except it was red and plaid. Her shoes were very peculiar. They were black combat boots with white buckles. It didn't seem to match but it did.

The boy was equally strange. He had a black leather jacket with an orange shirt. He had on regular black jeans and sneakers. His clothing made him look really cool. But his face is what sold it. He had stark white hair that didn't look very neat or manageable. His eyes were red and looked lazy by the way they dropped. He looked so bored. Almost as if he hadn't just walked into the most powerful guild ever.

"So this is the place?" He asked the girl.

"Yup, this is the place." She said back.

* * *

**Hehe, I'm gonna leave it here so you guys get to ponder what will happen next. I feel like im enjoying this more than I should. Eh, who cares? So I hope you guys have enjoyed the first impressions the guild has made on Soul and Maka! And, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

Does Erza scare you?


	3. Panther The Celestial Witch

Black*Star held the witches head down while Patti held down her legs. Liz and Tsubaki examined where Soul and Maka were last standing. Kid squatted down to speak to the witch.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" He asked, glaring at her. The witch stayed silent. Kid huffed and stood.

"Let her up. But don't let go." He commanded. They both nodded and lifted the witch. Patti clung to her legs so she couldnt walk, or fly away.

"Thank you!" she said in fake happiness. Kid scowled.

"Answer my question." The witch sighed.

"You call yourself a Shinigami, you haven't even told me your name." She smiled.

"Kid. Death the Kid." He snapped. The witch nodded.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Panther! Black Panther."

"Enough intros! Where are they?!" Black*Star snapped. The witch rolled her golden eyes.

"You can't." She said. Kid rose a brow.

"Can't what?" He asked. The witch "tsk'd"

"You can't tell. If I'm lying or not that is." She said looking away.

"Then why the hell should we trust you?!" Black*Star yelled. The witch flinched.

"Careful! Sensitive ears." She flopped her cat ears for emphasis.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to listen." Kid narrowed his eyes.

"Go on." He said as calmly as he could.

"That wasn't my attack. My attack was supposed to go up and around to hit her from behind. A stealth attack. But what happened was a giant beam of light fell from the sky. I'm a panther. Panthers are stealthy, that attack was a bit too..." She thought for a second. "Flamboyant for my tastes" she said smiling. Black*Star tightened his grip.

"Ow!" She said glaring to him.

"What do we do with her?" Liz asked. She looked to Kid whose eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"Black*Star, shoot your wavelength into her." Kid said finally. Black*Star smirked. A black lightning shot from his hands and straight into the witch. Patti jumped off, not wanting to get struck. The witch yowled loudly until she fell limp. Black*Star caught her quickly and threw her over his shoulder.

"Lets head back to the academy. We can question her there." Kid said. Tsubaki ran over to them with Maka's ribbons and Soul's headband. Black*Star nodded and they all headed back.

* * *

When Panther awoke she was in some kind of binds.

_'Those bastards knocked me out! I bet that midget enjoyed it too.'_ She thought.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Kid? Midget?" She called. She saw the grate on her door open and a pair of sky blue eyes peer in.

"Hellooooooo~!" They said. They witch smiled. It was just that blonde haired gun.

"Hello again!" She said. "I was wondering when I'd be let go?" The girl giggled.

"You can't leave silly!" The witch cocked a brow. "You still have to help us find Maka and Soul first!" With that she shut the grate. Panther groaned.

Patti ran away from the cell straight to Kid in the Death Room. They were all in a circle figuring out what to do.

"I say we send another wavelength into her ass." Black*Star said.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." Kid said, "This witch probably just wants to go home. Maybe we should start with more gently ways of persuasion"

"She almost killed Maka and you want to use 'gentle persuasion'?!" Black*Star yelled.

"Kid!" Patti sang as she ran up. "The kitty is awake!" She smiled. Kid nodded.

"Liz, please assist Patti in talking to Panther." Kid said. Liz stood and followed Patti to the witch.

"Kid" Tsubaki said. "Do you think Maka and Soul are ok?" She asked.

"Those two are more stubborn than mules, they'll be fine" Tsubaki smiled. Happy with his answer.

* * *

Liz knocked on the cell door.

"Is that you Kid? Or is it the midget?" The witch called. Liz smirked at Black*Star's nickname then walked in. Patti peeked into the cell.

"Oh! It's the twin pistols! You two look familiar...hmmmm" she said.

"Whatever lady. We need you to come with us." Liz said as she stepped forward.

"I got it!" Panther said. "You two are the Thompson Sisters! Toughest ones around! I can see why they sent you two to question me." Liz scoffed and grabbed her binds.

"Let's go." She said. The witch followed. When they arrived at the room there were already two people there. Black*Star in the right corner and Crona in the left. She rose a brow towards the pink haired girl.

"Who's that?" She asked. Liz glanced at Crona then sat the witch in her seat.

"Persuasion." Liz said. The witch pouted. Liz sat in the seat across from her with Patti next to her.

"We want to know what happened to Maka and Soul. We have a feeling you have some insight." Liz said sitting back in her chair.

"Sorry but I dont."

"Then how do you know they're alive?" She questioned.

"It's obvious." Panther replied with a smile.

"Tell us how." Liz said. Panther shook her head. Liz glared and put her hands over her ears. Patti and Black*Star followed.

"Crona. Go ahead." Liz said. The witch turned to Crona, who took a deep breath.

"AaaaaaAAAAaaaaahhhHH!" Crona screeched. Panther squeezed her eyes shut and folded her ears down, trying to filter out the noise. When Crona stopped Panther opened an eye and glared.

"That was cruel." She said. Liz put he hands down and smirked.

"Will you tell us now? Or is Crona gonna have to scream again?" The witch growled.

"It was a teleportation spell. Any witch could tell that." Liz sat back again.

"So you know they teleported, you just don't know where they went?" Liz asked. The witch nodded.

"Do you know who could've casted the spell?" Patti asked curiously. Panther shook her head.

"No clue."

"Alright. Black*Star take her back." He nodded, threw her over his shoulder again and walked out.

"You're alot stronger than I thought you were Midget."

"Keep talking and I'll send another wavelength into you." He said sternly. The witch sighed and remained quiet.

* * *

**Whoop! Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter back in Soul Eater world! I enjoyed writing it! Also if you were wondering why Black*Star is so pissed it's because he can't find his childhood friend or his best friend. That's just how I think he'd act after that. Next chapter is indeed a Fairy Tail chapter. So, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

How painful do you think a "Black*Star Big Wave" is?


	4. Meet The Gang!

"Hello!" Mirajane said happily. She walked over to the newcomers. She noticed they had no guild stamps.

"My name is Mirijane! Are you two wizards looking for a guild?" She asked smiling. Soul rose a brow. Maka studied the woman. She had snow white hair and her bangs were held up by a rubber band. Her dress was red with pink trimming and bows. Her eyes were dark blue and reminded Maka of Tsubaki in some way.

"Guild?" Soul asked. Last he checked witches didn't have guilds. The woman nodded.

"Yes, we are a wizards guild for very powerful wizards!" She said. Maka looked around and saw the place was near empty. Mirijane giggled.

"Unfortunately are most powerful wizards have gone out searching for someone. And our other wizards are out on missions."

"Ooooook?" Maka said uncertain. Since when did witches and warlocks go on missions? And why was she being so nice?

"Have a seat and I'll get you something to eat!" Maka didn't trust this but Soul was hungry, so she sat next to him at a table. As Soul was happily stuffing his face with the meat she brought over the doors swung open.

"We couldn't find them!" Natsu yelled angrily. Happy floating behind him. Maka and Soul turned their heads. They couldn't believe it! It was that group of weirdos they had seen before. Soul nearly hid when the red head walked in.

"Welcome back!" Mirijane said. Natsu turned his heas towards the table and saw the two. He rose a brow at Soul.

"Oi, Mirijane, Is that your cousin or something?" he asked as he pointed. They both had white hair so it seemed reasonable.

"Eh?" Soul asked. Maka looked between the woman and Soul.

"You do kinda look like her." Maka said. Soul glared at his meister.

"No these two are interested in joining Fairy Tail!"

"Eh?" Soul and Maka said in unison.

"Hi! My name is Lucy." They turned their heads back and saw the blonde haired girl. Maka shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Maka." She said. Lucy rose a brow.

"Maka? That's a unique name!" She commented. Maka looked shock but quickly smiled.

"Really? Thank you. So, are you the powerful wizards that are supposed to work here?" Maka asked. Natsu smiled proudly.

"Of course we are! I'm Natsu Dragneel! Remeber that!" He said loudly as he laughed. Maka Soul sweat dropped.

_'He's exactly like Black*Star.' _They both thought.

"Hello again." Soul gulped and Maka sat straighter.

"Nice to see you'll be joining our guild. My name is Erza Scarlet." She held out a hand. Soul carefully shook it.

Apperently these people weren't as strange as they thought. Granted they were still strange but they weren't _as_ strange. The stripper guy was named Gray and his stripping was a habit he couldn't break. (Maka thought that was just a lie) The adorable blue haired girl was named Wendy Marvell. Her cat was named Charle. The other blue haired girl was named Juvia, her speech pattern reminded Maka of Blair. After the introductions Maka started talking to Lucy while Soul chatted with Natsu and Gray.

"A celestial mage?" Maka asked. Lucy nodded.

"I call upon spirits like zodiacs to help me in battle. We're pretty rare now." Lucy said smiling. She pulled out Leo's key for her to examine.

"So there aren't many of celestial mages then?" She asked as she looked the key over.

"No, unfortunately most of us were hunted down. For some stupid spell that caused a lot of trouble" she explained. Maka nodded.

"Can I see one of your spirits?" She asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I used up most of my magic on a spell I did earlier. I didn't work though." She said. Maka rose a brow.

"What was it supposed to do?"

"It was supposed to summon an ally from another world." Maka's eyes widened and her muscles tensed.

"W-Why'd you try it?" She asked trying to sound calm.

"No reasons really." She said, oblivious to Maka's change. "I wanted to see if it would work. And Natsu wanted to fight him." She said glancing to the boy.

"Is...there any way to reverse it?" Maka asked. Lucy looked at her confused then thought.

"I don't know. I think I skipped that part." She said. "Even so, I don't think I have enough magic to send him back." Maka groaned.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

_'Might as well tell her now.'_ She thought.

"Well...I should tell you that, Soul and I, we don't know any magic." Lucy rose a brow.

"If you don't know magic why are joining Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"We didn't know it was a wizards guild. We...aren't from here." Lucy's eyes widened and she looked from Soul to Maka a few times.

"Y-You're the ally?" She asked. Maka nodded slowly.

"And from where we come from, witches and warlocks are enemies and are hunted down."

"Wait what?!" Natsu yelled. His dragon hearing picking up what she said.

"Why would we be hunted down?" Gray asked walking over. Soul stood behind Maka.

"Because witches are always trying to kill shit!" Soul said.

"No we aren't!" Wendy said, puffing her cheeks. Lucy stood between the groups.

"They never said _we_ did, they said their witches did!" Lucy yelled over them. This seemed to calm them all down.

"You're our ally right?" Charle asked. Maka looked down to the cat.

"Apparently." She said.

"Juvia believes you should have some kind of ability. What can you do?" Juvia asked. Soul looked to Maka.

"Can you even transform?" Maka whispered. Soul shrugged.

"Let's hope so." He said. He closed his eyes and focused. A red circle with a strange design appeared at his feet. Everyone watched closely. He started glowing blue until he disappeared and in his place was a red and black scythe.

_"Hell yeah!"_ Soul said. His reflection appearing on the blade. Everyone gasped. Maka gripped Soul and spun him a bit.

"I'm a technician or meister. Soul is my weapon." Maka explained. Natsu jumped forward and punched at Maka with a flaming fist. Maka quickly blocked it and looked at him confused and angry.

"Now that I know your power, FIGHT ME!" He yelled and threw another punch. Maka jumped back.

"Why?!" She yelled back.

_"Maka duck!" _Soul said. Maka did so as a fist flew over her head.

"Fire Dragon's, Roar!" He yelled and he spit fire from his mouth. Maka dashed past it and went straight at him to strike. But before she could, Erza did.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys! I'm moving houses at the moment so be patient please! Anyhow I thought this was a fun chapter to write, check out the next chapter for more Fairy Tail mischief! And, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

Anything you wanna ask me? I'll answer 5 questions only. Sorry.


	5. Sleepover At Lucy's!

"THATS NOT HOW YOU GREET NEWCOMERS." Erza scolded as she slammed Natsu's head to the floor, resulting in an automatic K.O. Maka stopped quickly and watched in awe and fear. Everyone sighed and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry about that." Erza said. Soul changed back and looked to Lucy.

"So why did you call us?" Soul asked. Lucy chuckled nervously.

"No reason really. Natsu wanted to fight you." She explained. Soul face palmed angrily.

"So in short, we are stuck here until tomorrow?" He asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I need money so I'm going on a mission. I need my magic for that." Soul and Maka groaned.

"Guess we can't feed Blair for a while." Maka said. Looking out a high window she saw it was getting dark.

"Uh, where would we even sleep? We don't have any money." Maka said. Soul thought for a second.

"Yeah, where will we sleep?" He asked. Everyone looked to Lucy.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"You're the one who called us here." Soul said smirking. Natsu jumped up and laughed.

"Sleepover at Lucy's!" he said.

"What?!" Lucy yelled.

"That sounds like a good idea." Erza said.

"I'd love a good sleepover!" Wendy chirped in.

"That'd be cool." Gray said.

"I'm in for a sleepover." Charle said smiling.

"Cool, a sleepover!" Maka said. Lucy groaned. She guessed she was having a sleepover then.

* * *

"A teleportation spell?" Kid asked. Right now the group of six was in the Death Room sitting at a table. Crona was in between Liz and Patti while Blac*Star and Tsubaki sat next to Kid. Liz nodded.

"That's what she said. We didn't get more than that though." She explained. Kid nodded.

"I see, so Soul and Maka are alive?" Kid asked. They all nodded.

"Um, s-should we t-tell Maka's d-dad what happened?" Crona asked. They all thought for a minute.

"I could tell him." Kid said. Liz shook her head.

"You'd have to tell him that his daughter disappeared, we don't know where she is, she probably doesnt know where she is, and we have no way to find her." Liz summed up. Kid gulped.

"That may be a bit of a challenge..." He said thinking.

"You also have to tell him that she's with Soul. He's never trusted him!" Patti giggled. Kid's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, no I'm not telling him." Kid said as he crossed his arms. The last time he told Spirit that Maka was alone with Soul he had to shoot him with Patti about 20 times, just to calm him down. He wasn't going to get in that again.

"Maybe Tsubaki could tell him." Black*Star suggested. They all turned to her.

"Me tell him?" she asked. They all nodded. "He won't be too mad, will he?" She asked hopeful.

"He'll be mad if course but not that mad." Liz said. Tsubaki nodded.

"Oh, ok! I'll tell him tomorrow." She said happily, they all sighed in relief.

"Thank you Tsubaki. Now back to the matter at hand." Kid said seriously.

* * *

Lucy flicked the lights on as she lead everyone in.

"Don't break anything ok?" She pleaded as Natsu entered. Soul and Maka looked around the humble apartment. It was a little bigger than their own home but it was still a home.

"This is a nice place you got here." Soul said looking around. They all sat themselves in her living room while Lucy and Maka made some snacks. After they returned they all sat down by the table.

"Of course I can!" Soul said. Natsu smirked.

"Go on! Prove it." Soul huffed and stood up. Maka watched in confusion as he found a bar and hung it between two walls. It confused her more when he started hanging upside down from it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"He said I wouldn't be able to stay up here for more than 2 minutes." he explained. Maka rolled her eyes and turned back to the group.

"Would you mind if I asked a few questions?" Maka asked. They shrugged.

"What do you guys do here exactly?" They all thought for a minute.

"Nothing much, we just do what we need to. Like missions. No matter how strange." Natsu said.

"So you get paid to do people's chores?" Soul asked.

"No, they must have a reason for posting the mission." Erza said.

"Do you guys have any major threats? Like, natural predators?" Maka asked. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Not really, it's usually peaceful around here." Wendy said with a smile.

"Can we ask you questions now?" Gray asked. Maka nodded.

"What exactly is your relationship?" Erza asked.

"Partners." Soul said.

"Partners?" Lucy mumbled to herself. Then she made a face of understanding.

"How many bad guys have you defeated?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Around one hundred." she looked to Soul for confirmation, he nodded.

"Are you strong in your world?" Wendy asked.

"Pretty much." Soul said proudly.

"How long have you been dating?" Lucy asked. They all paused while Maka and Soul processed the question.

"DATING?!" They both yelled, finally. Soul fell from his spot and on to his head. Maka blushed heavily. The group looked confused.

"We never said we were dating!" She yelled. Soul rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Jeez. We aren't dating, we're partners." Soul insisted.

"Oh, sorry! We just assumed." Erza clarified.

"Yeah, you guys just look like a couple." Natsu said. Erza hit him upside the head.

"I have a question." Gray said. "White hair over here can change into a weapon, can you do anything?" He asked. Maka rubbed the back if her neck and thought.

"Meisters are there to wield their weapon, they make the weapon stronger. And in return the weapon protects and serves the meister in battle." She explained. "But when it comes to powers, the most a meister can get is 'Soul Perception'."

"Do you have that?" Erza asked. Maka nodded.

"What does that do?" Charle asked.

"Basically it means I can see souls."

"Like that creep, Bickslow!" Natsu said. Maka rose a brow and continued.

"With that I can examine how powerful a soul is." She said.

"Would it be trouble to show us?" Wendy asked. Maka stood and closed her eyes. A green circle appeared at her feet and when she opened her eyes they seemed to be shining.

"It's exactly like Bickslow." Lucy said.

Maka darted her eyes from one person to the next. They all had witches souls except her self and Soul. The strongest one was Erza's by a long shot. But when she looked to Natsu she felt as if something was hidden inside it, something really strong. He was at par with Gray at the moment. And when she looked at Wendy's she notice something about her soul, it was almost like hers maybe a bit kinder, it seemed like she could heal her allies. She changed her eyes back to normal.

"You have the strongest soul out of all of you." She said pointing to Erza. She smiled proudly.

"You and his soul are equally powerful." She said pointing to Gray and Natsu.

"You have a kind and pure soul." She said pointing to Wendy, she smiled widely.

"And you, I can't quite explain it yet, but it's kind yet it isn't. Like it hasn't made up its mind yet." Maka said. "Or I just haven't looked at yours long enough." Lucy nodded.

"Alright. Tomorrow we search for a mission to take. Get some rest." Erza declared. No one dared to disagreed with her.

* * *

**Yay! That was fun. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, yada yada yada. Now let's get to the answers! I didn't get as many questions as I thought but let's answer them now.**

**Potatotheumbreon:**

**_Whats your favorite animal?_**

**I love wolves! White wolves, gray wolves, black wolves. Just wolves.**

**Deathblow88:**

**_Was the red circle supposed to be a magic circle?_**

**Yes it was, I didnt have a good way to explain it. Sorry.**

**Sabrina Brina:**

**_Is anyone else from Soul Eater coming to Fairy Tail?_**

**Honestly, I haven't planned that far ahead. We'll find out together!**

**2Kool4FoolsKid:**

**_Do you have a Wattpad account?_**

**No I do not, should I get one? I don't think I'd do a good job at it.**

**Those were all the questions I got thank you all for the questions, you didn't have to have a username to ask a question TBH. But anyway, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

Am I playing Fairy Tail correctly? I feel like I'm not.


	6. Let's Go On A Mission!

I could hardly wait! Sleeping was a challenge because I could hardly contain my excitement. I woke up early and was surprised me fists were catching fire from my energy. The reason for my excitement is because this will be our first mission with the Spiris Warrior! I think her name was "Make" or something like that. I can't remember, and her partner was Seth? I dunno. That can wait for later! We have the whole day ahead of us!

"Come on wake up! Lets get a move on!" I yelled as loud as I could. I heard a few groans from the Living Room where everyone, except Lucy, slept. After I dodged a few of the strippers ice bullets I went to Lucy's room to wake her up. Happy was flying lazily behind me. I peeked in the room and saw her sleeping in her bed peacefully. I crept closer to her so I could scare her awake, and I could see her face. She looked really pretty, her golden hair was covering some of her shoulders and her appeareance was calm. Her lips were parted slightly so she slept quietly. She looked so peaceful. I decided to wake her up before that train of thought continued. Last time I let that happen I got all confused.

"LUCY!" I yelled. She screamed and shot up then almost instantly glared at me. I snickered

"NATSU?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU JERK!" She threw a few pillows at me then a book. When she reached for more things I ran out.

"Natsu, was that really necessary?" Happy asked now wide awake. I shrugged and snickered. I walked back into the living room and saw Make trying to wake up Seth.

"Come on, wake up idiot!" She said angrily. She puffed her cheeks angrily and threw her hair back in annoyance. Seth just groaned and rolled on his stomach. Then she pulled out a book. I noticed everyone watching. What was she gonna do with that? Read him awake? I laughed at my own joke. She raised it over head.

"Makaaaaa" I noticed Seth tense up. "CHOP!" She slammed the book into his head that made an audible _THUNK_. We all flinched, even Erza!

"FUCK! I'm up! I'm up!" He yelled rubbing his head. I was surprised he wasn't bleeding.

"You sleep like a pig." She said quietly. I'm not sure if he heard it or not, but he seemed annoyed. I would be too if I got hit like that.

"Oi, Natsu." Gray called. I turned my head to him. "Here." He tossed me my scarf. It must've fallen off when I was sleeping. I wrapped it around my neck happily and smiled wide.

"Put your pants on stripper." I said. He cursed then scrambled to put them on. Lucy then walked in in a T-Shirt and pajama pants. She rubbed her eyes and looked at us all.

"Hurry and get dressed, I'll make us some food then we can go get a mission." She said then left into her room. I couldn't wait! First mission here we go!

* * *

The group walked towards the train station. Natsu was cheering loudly and Happy repeating some words. They had to take a quick stop to buy Soul and Maka more clothes, seeing as how they had no clothes to change into. Maka got a few skirts and T-Shirts, only enough to last about 3 days. Soul got some shirts and jeans. For some reason Maka got 2 pairs of black ribbons.

"We can walk there can't we?" Natsu asked.

"It's a two day walk! We're taking the train!" Lucy yelled.

"Fine! I'll run to the town!" Before he could Erza grabbed his scarf and threw him on board.

"Aye, Natsu." Happy said quietly as the rest climbed in. After climbing in Maka noticed that Natsu was a bit on edge and sickly looking. She sat next to him and Soul next to her. He leaned against the window looking very upset. The train jerked forward as they begun their travel. Natsu gagged and put his hand over his mouth.

"You ok Natsu?" Maka asked.

"He's always like this!" Happy said. Maka turned to him.

"Really? Why is that?" She asked. Soul looked to Natsu confused but soon after went back to looking indifferent.

"It's a known fact that DragonSlayers, like Natsu, are very sensitive to motion sickness." Erza explained. Maka nodded and checked on Natsu.

"I'm so sorry Natsu! But I can't help you!" Wendy said, bowing a bit.

"How would you help?" Soul asked.

"I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer. I'm very good at healing." She said sheepishly.

Natsu groaned heavily and leaned forward towards Lucy. When he gagged Lucy flinched away.

"Why wouldn't your spell work anymore?" Maka asked.

"I've used it to often, and Natsu eventually built a resistance against it." Soul laughed.

"What an idiot." He laughed. Natsu glared to Soul. He burped fire in his direction making him shut up so he could put out his shirt fire.

"Don't worry, I can help." Erza said. She raised a clenched metal fist but before she could slam it on Natsu's head Maka stopped her.

"Wait!" She yelled. Erza paused and looked to her.

"Can I try to help?" Maka asked. They all nodded. She turned to Natsu with an unsure look.

"I'm not sure if this will work or not but give me a shot." They all nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes and blocked out any noises around her. Soul smirked already knowing her plan. They all watched in awe as a green light began to outline her. A blue like light reached from her to Natsu. His breathing began to even out and color returned to his face.

"What is she doing?" Lucy asked in awe. Soul's smile grew.

"Maka has a purifying wavelength, she's trying to get that purity to soothe his soul." He explained. Not quite understanding they watched until the blue light disappeared. Natsu jumped up.

"HYAHA! I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!" He yelled. Maka sighed and giggled.

"THANK YOU MAKE!" He laughed. Soul rose a brow.

"It's Maka." She corrected. He ignored her and continued ranting about how it was like Wendy's spell. Maka sat back and soon fell asleep on Soul's shoulder. Soul followed dozing off on her head. Lucy stopped to "awwwww" at their adorable appearance. There was more to their relationship than they let on, whether they saw or not.

* * *

**I hope you guys had a laugh out of this, and to the person who keeps asking if I ship NaLu I hope the first section answered your question. It's a tad bit late but better than nothin right? Anyway, hope you guys had fun, I sure did, and until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

What's your zodiac? Mine is Leo! Whoop!


	7. Don't Freak Out Spirit!

Lucy fidgeted in her seat as Maka glared at her. She narrowed her eyes at her when she tried to look away. She had been like that for a few minutes. Erza ignored them and continued with her planning for the mission. She had no business with what was going on. The boys had gone outside to get some fresh air. Lucy tried remembering why she agreed to this.

* * *

_Soul's eyes flicked open when he felt something on his arm. Turning his eyes to it he saw Happy poking and prodding his wrist. He smiled twistedly. When Happy poked right over his elbow Soul morphed his arm to a scythe blade making the cat scream. Maka jolted and woke up, immediately asking what's wrong. Soul, Gray, and Natsu laughed loudly. Maka hit Soul upside the head. _

_"He asked for it, he kept poking me." Soul defended. _

_"I was just wondering how you changed is all!" Happy yelled waving his arms up and down. Soul scoffed and stood up. _

_"I'm gonna get some fresh air." He said. Maka nodded. _

_"Im going too." Natsu said. _

_"I'll join." Gray added. The three stood and left the cart with Happy behind them. Maka turned her head and saw Wendy and Charle asleep against Erza's arm. Turning to Lucy she saw her shining a golden key with a cow symbol on it. _

_"Uh, Lucy." She looked up and put the key away. "I was wondering while we have some time, can I study your soul? So I can figure some things out." Lucy thought for a second._

_"Sure I guess." She said. Maka smiled then closed her eyes. A green circle appeared at her feet and her eyes began to glow. She stared intensely at Lucy giving a Hmm here and there._

* * *

"Oh!" Maka said making her eyes return to normal. Lucy sighed in relief now that Maka looked less angry.

"Have you figured it out?" Erza asked. Wendy looked towards them. Maka nodded happily.

"Yeah I have! It was so simple I couldn't believe I didn't see it sooner." Lucy nodded and waited.

"It took sometime for me to figure it out because there seemed to be something blocking or maybe protecting your soul. There was maybe about 10 or 11 barriers."

"Barriers?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. They were all different. Then I figured it out!" She clapped happily. "Those souls you own or the "celestial spirits" are all protecting your soul!" Lucy looked a little shocked before looking at the keys on her waist.

"Really?" She asked. Maka nodded.

"Even though your own soul isn't very big." She slipped in.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked puffing her cheeks. Maka waved both her hands in front of her face.

"Nothing! Nothing! You've never had soul training so I wouldn't expect your soul to be big!" She said quickly. Lucy sat back and crossed her arms. Soul then ran over.

"We have a problem." He said. "Natsu and Gray are fighting." Wendy giggled and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That's nothing new." Lucy started. "They alway-"

"No they're fighting in a _children's_ cart." Their eyes widened and they followed Soul into the cart.

Soul was not lying. Gray and Natsu were rolling around on the train floor while kids cheered each of them on. Gray had already lost his trousers and shirt while Natsu's flaming fist punched at him. Wendy flinched when Gray almost kicked one of the kids. Maka could practically feel the anger radiating off of Erza.

* * *

"On second thought, he doesn't need to know that bad!" Tsubaki said trying back away. Liz and Patti stopped her before she could.

"You said you would so just do it." Liz said. Patti laughed and pushed her towards Spirit.

Spirit was standing in the empty room looking rather worried. He fixed his black cross tie and began pacing. The room was empty and the classes were over. But he got called to this room by Kid saying they needed to talk. Last time that happened he got told Soul was trying to make a move on Maka! Well, it may not have been those exact words, but he knew that's what Kid meant! Then Kid shot him almost 20 times. He relaxed some when Tsubaki walked in looking somewhat calm.

"Hello Death Scythe" She bowed. Spirit bowed back.

"Hello Miss Nakatsukasa." Spirit replied. **_(A/N: Not sure if I spelled that right.)_**

Tsubaki fidgeted and avoided his eyes.

"Mr. Death Scythe-"

"Please, call me Spirit."

"Yes sir, Spirit." She said.

"It's about Maka." She started. Spirit cooed.

"Isn't she just amazing! So strong and independent! Even though I wish sometimes she relied on her old papa sometimes!" He ranted.

"Um, sir. I have news about her." Spirit straightened himself.

"During the battle with Black Panter, Maka was teleported away, to where we don't know."

"WHAT?!" He screeched. Tsubaki turned her long ponytail into chain and wrapped it around Spirit so he didn't run off.

"Unfortunately we don't know if she's ok or not!" She said quickly. He strained against the chains more.

"Shes also with Soul!" She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Spirit stopped moving as he thought about what she had just said.

_'Maka. Gone. Where? Unknown. With? Soul Eater. Alone with Soul Eater. Maka alone with Soul Eater.' _He thought. He screamed loudly making Tsubaki cover her ears quickly.

"THAT LITTLE PUNK IS GONNA MAKE A MOVE ON MY MAKA! LET ME GO I HAVE TO FIND HER! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU EATER!" He yelled.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Spirit fell forward unconscious. Liz and Patti tranformed back after Kid threw them over his shoulder.

"What an idiot." Liz said and Patti laughed. Tsubaki changed the chain back to her hair and checked on Spirit.

"Take him to the infirmary and let Nygus take care of him." Kid said. Tsubaki nodded, lifted Spirit on her shoulders and ran outside.

"That went better than expected." Kid said. They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Well that was fun to do. Any way, the next chapter will be about the Fairy Tail mission! Yay! Hope you're ready for that! I'm also already working on my Christmas story! But it's not quite ready yet. So, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

Ever feel like you've forgotten something?


	8. Fighting Bandits

Soul stepped off the train with Maka and the Wizards following. Erza carried Gray over her shoulder. Lucy did the same with Natsu. It'd been 2 hours since Erza clocked their heads together for their rumble in the children's cart and they still haven't woken up yet.

Maka had finally been able to tie her hair up with the ribbons. Soul was slightly disappointed with that. In his opinion she looked better with them off. Lucy didn't understand his look of disappointment. She thought her cuteness was inhanced with them on. Wendy kept asking Erza if she was sure Natsu and Gray were alright. Happy and Carla stayed beside their friends.

"So, who do we have to kill?" Soul asked casually. Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and the two cats stopped.

"Kill?" They asked. Maka and Soul turned to them.

"Yeah, you know, kill, reap, put to rest, harvest?" Soul listed.

"We're only supposed to catch bandits! Not kill anyone." Lucy said.

"Why would we kill them?" Wendy asked.

"I guess we don't have the same kind of missions then." Maka mumbled. Soul nodded.

"The I guess we won't be much help." Soul said. They gave them confused looks.

"We are trained to kill at the end of a fight, if we kill an innocent soul, Soul and I might become a Kishin." Maka explained. Natsu and Gray started to groan as they woke up but didn't bother trying to stand.

"Natsu are you ok?" Wendy asked. He simply shook his head and stood shakily. Gray slowly followed.

"Can't you just fight without killing?" Erza asked.

"It might be difficult but maybe we can." She thought out loud. Soul nodded.

The group began to walk away from the train station and towards a patch of trees. The trees were tall and big, giving them cool shade from the hot sun.

"These bandits we're going after, how bad are they?" Maka asked.

"According to the reports we got, they robbed 15 stores and threatened over 100 people" Erza replied.

"Alright! These guys might be fun to fight after all!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled equally loud.

"We should be quieter Natsu-San" Wendy said.

The rest of the walk was a review on the plan for the take over of the bandits hide out. Natsu and Soul talked in the back, Grey joining occasionally.

"Is that it?" Lucy asked as she pointed to a sturdy building that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yes it is." Erza said. Natsu pounded his fists together and roared.

"FINALLY! LETS GO KICK SOME BAD GUY BUTT!" He yelled then ran ahead. Lucy groaned then ran forward with them.

* * *

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu shot a blast of fire at the bandits, smiling wickedly.

"Open gate of the bull, Taurus!" Lucy yelled as her spirit appeared and started ramming threw the members.

"WING SLASH OF THE SKY DRAGON!" Wendy yelled taking out a good part of the establishment.

"Ice Geyser!" Ice erupted from the floor freezing a few. Erza fought the leader up stairs making quite the ruckus and occasionally a hole would appear.

_"Maka, your left!"_ Soul yelled. Maka dashed right avoiding a club to her shoulder. This asshole was really getting on her nerves. He was bald with bushy eyebrows. His clothes were completely black, besides the brown belt. He had a magic club that when he swung around he'd create a strong wind and when it crashed on the floor it created a mini earthquake.

Looking around she saw that everyone had taken out their portion of the place, even more if they were bored, yet she couldn't even get rid of five of them! She felt useless but that didn't stop the fire burning in her eyes. She looked around trying her best to find a good way to defeat her enemy.

_'Giant pillars, wood or stone?'_ She thought before she saw Natsu break through one to get to a bandit causing small rocks to break off of it.

_'Stone! Perfect!'_ The bald man swung his club again as Maka jumped back.

"Come on baldy! Catch me!" She taunted. The man glared, his face reddening.

"IM NOT BALD! ITS THINNING." He yelled and swung again hitting a stone pillar. Maka smirked as he tried pulling his arm back only, to his anger, that he had gotten his arm stuck in the stone.

_"Good job, but remember, we can't kill him." _Soul warned. Maka nodded and charged at him.

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled and hit him as hard as she could with the end of Soul's blade. Now that the wind was knocked out of him Maka began to cut him up. His face, chest, stomach, and especially his arms were soon covered in cuts and a few bruises. He fell back in a faint.

"Geez that took forever." Soul griped as he changed back. Maka nodded. Erza walked down stairs looking just as good as she did when she first went up and held out a wrapped item in her hand.

"Alright, we got it!" Natsu yelled. Erza nodded.

"You ok Spirit Warrior?" Happy asked putting a paw on her leg.

"It's Maka, but yes I'm fine" she said happily.

_'No she's not. She took heavy hits to her legs. She's lucky she can even stand'_ Soul thought. Despite his concern his face seemed calm.

"Mission complete, let's get home now." Erza said. Lucy stretched as she walked out.

"I'm taking a bath when I get home. A nice hot one would feel great!" She said dreamily.

"That's not a bad idea!" Natsu chirped. "I'll join ya'!"

"What?" Lucy asked. Maka and Soul stared at Natsu who continued walking as if he said nothing.

"If Lizard Breath can bathe with you, I can too. I'll join as well." Gray said just as coolly.

"Says who?!" Lucy yelled.

"Who you calling 'Lizard Breath', Droopy Eyes?!" Natsu yelled, glaring at him.

"What'd you say, Squinty Eyes?!" He growled back, clashing heads with Natsu. Not 10 seconds later, they were fighting on the ground.

"NEITHER OF YOU ARE TAKING A BATH WITH ME." Lucy yelled over their shouts.

"There they go again." Happy said as he continued flying by Erza. Wendy and Maka nodded their heads. Soul wrapped his arm around Maka's waist and pulled her body to his.

"Huh?!" She asked blushing lightly. Three ice bullets flew by where her head was.

"I swear, sometimes it's like you're blind." He grumbled. Maka blushed a bit more and waited a few seconds.

"Uh Soul?" He glanced at her. "You can let go of me now."

He glanced at his arm, blushed, and retracted his hand like she was on fire. "Right, sorry." Behind him he heard Wendy and Lucy giggle while Erza snickered into her fist.

_'Man, way uncool.'_ He thought trying to cool down his face.

* * *

**FINALLY. GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER. Sorry about the lack of updates. I don't have Wi-Fi at home and won't have any until Wednsday probably. Also, my computer isn't set up so I won't be able to post any new stories so give me time on that. Anyhow, that's all I'm saying for now so, until next time, WolfGal out! **

**Question for you:**

Have you ever spoiled something for yourself then just think 'Why am I such an idiot?'

**P.S. To the guy who told me about Natsu's soul. DUDE. SPOILERS.**


	9. Blair Is Actually Helpful?

"Hey Kid!" Liz called running to her meister with Patty behind her. They were in front of the academy, Kid was about to walk in. He turned his head to the sisters and rose a brow.

Liz took a second to catch her breath. "We went...to check on Blair...and we...told her what happened..." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Liz please speak clearly, and stand up straight." Patty laughed and watched her sister continue to pant.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think Blair has a way to find Maka and Soul!" She shook his shoulders to get him to listen. His golden eyes widened.

"Get Black*Star and Tsubaki to report at the Eater and Albarn residence in at least 5 minutes." He said. "On second thought, make it 8 minutes." Liz rolled her eyes and she and Patty took off.

* * *

Blair hummed to herself happily as she cooked some fish she got from fish shop guy. Maka and Soul haven't been back in 2 days but when Liz told her she was teleported away she knew she was fine. After all, teleportation spells can't do any damage at all. She was currently in her Bu-Tan form (cat form) as she put the last of the charred fish on a plate.

"Nya~! I wonder if my advice helped at all." She said to no one and used her magic to set the plate on the table. Just as she placed it down the door fell to the floor and Black*Star was standing on it.

"How much longer until Kid gets here?" He asked, oblivious to the frightened cat.

"7 minutes..." Tsubaki said walking in sheepish. Black*Star groaned.

"Why does he have to take so long?" He tapped his foot and walked in. "They must've been expecting a big shot like me to be coming over!" He said when he spotted the pile of burnt fish. Blair clawed his hand away before he could get any and sat in front of it.

"No way! This is my food!" She yelled, her tail swaying in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry to inturrupted your lunch Blair-Chan!" Tsubaki said, bowing a bit.

"It's fine, I haven't even started yet. What are you two doing here? Maka and Soul aren't home."

"We know that." Black*Star snipped, rubbing his scratched hand. "Kid told us to gather here because he thinks he knows a way to get them back." Blair rose a brow then looked to the door.

"Maka-Chan will be mad when she sees you broke our door." Blair said, her ears pulled back. Black*Star scoffed and plopped on one side of the couch. Tsubaki followed.

Precisely 7 minutes later Kid arrived. Liz and Patty after him while Crona hid behind them.

"I assume you all know why we're here?" Kid asked.

"Because you figured out how to find Maka and Soul?" Black*Star guessed.

"You realize walking over doesn't require you to break down a DOOR?!" Kid yelled at him. He simply flicked Kid in his forehead.

"How else is a big star like me supposed to make an entrance?"

"How about you don't break down a door that's not yours?!"

"I do it all the time at your place."

"I KNEW THAT WAS YOU."

"Kid! Focus." Liz said. He crossed his arms and nodded.

"So h-how do we find M-Maka-Chan?" Crona asked without moving. Blair sat in her lap watching the two fight and she didn't know how to deal with it.

"From Liz, Blair should know." He stated. Blair nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you guys knew that when magic is performed it leaves a small trace!" She said cheerily. They all looked at her confused. At this she sighed.

"Think about it like this," she held up a paw and showed her claws. She scratched Patty's hand.

"Owwie!" She said looking at it.

"When you get cut it leaves a scab. The scab stays there for a few days then disappears without a trace! It's the same way with a magical attack." Everyone's eyes widened in understanding.

"So, The magic that took Soul and Maka left a trace but it won't stay there for long?" Tsubaki asked. Blair nodded eagerly.

"Exactly!"

"So what does that have to do with the teleportation?" Black*Star asked.

"Well, sometimes, if the trace is still there, a witch can repeat it!"

"Are you saying-?"

"Yup! But unfortunately I'm not powerful enough to teleport all of you to where ever Maka and Soul are. You're gonna need a stronger witch!" She giggled.

"Does every witch know this?" Kid asked. Blair scoffed.

"Every magical creature knows it! It's Magic 101 Kid." She smiled.

* * *

Panther sat in her cell humming some kind of song until Black*Star burst in and grabbed her by the collar.

"You're coming with me." He growled.

"Isn't this sudden." She giggled. He rolled his eyes and started leading her to the death room. Once there she saw Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and the loud one Crona. They all glared at her as she stumbled in.

"If you want me to talk, I'm not going to. Not until these binds are off."

"We want to know why you didn't say you could take us to our friends." Kid demanded.

"Oh that, I didn't tell you because it never came up. Simple as that."

"You ignorant-"

"Kid. Get to the point." Tsubaki said.

"Take us to them." He said threw gritted teeth. The witch sighed.

"I would but these binds are hurting my arms and cutting off my magic. Oh well."

"We will remove the binds. But only when we are going to need you." Kid stated. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, and if I dont?"

"You will be reaped and eaten by Crona." Crona glared at the witch then smiled wickedly.

"I see. How many people will be attending?"

"7 people. And returning will be 9." Black*Star said. The witch nodded.

"Try anything fishy and you'll be killed." Patty laughed.

"I'm fully aware of that. We leave tomorrow." Panther smiled but they knew it wasnt a kind one.

"Good." Black*Star escorted her back leaving the team to talk to themselves.

"Lets hope this is a good idea." Tsubaki said.

"I w-wonder where w-we'll be." Crona said, her shoulders relaxing.

"Probably somewhere horrible, with lots of monsters!" Patty said in a spooky voice.

"Patty, don't scare your sister like that please!" Liz said already shivering.

"Go home and get some rest, we will need for tomorrow." Kid dismissed. Everyone nodded and left for their homes.

* * *

**There we go! Now we're getting somewhere! Haha! This was a full Soul Eater chapter I guess. Hope you guys are excited! I sure am, but we must wait until tomorrow! Before I sign out, I remembered what I forgot! But I didn't study. Yay finals week. So, until next time, WolfGal out! **

**Question for you:**

What would you do for a Klondike Bar? (I really want one right now)


	10. The Transportation Spell

Kid tapped his foot and checked a nearby clock as he waited for the others to arrive. The spot where Maka and Soul had disappeared still had the burn mark from when they were zapped away. Finally he heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Liz and Patty walking over.

"Where's Blair?" He asked. Liz shrugged.

"She didn't want to arrive just yet so we sent Crona to get her before she walks here." She sighed and stood in front of Kid.

"How long until she gets here?" Kid asked.

"In a few minutes!" Patty laughed.

"Ok, and Black*Star?"

"Getting Panther right now."

Kid nodded and stared at the burn mark left behind with a worried look.

"Do you think this will even work?" Liz asked, doubt covering her face.

"Of course it will! Nya~!" The three turned and saw Blair laying on Crona's head smiling. The shy girl walked over a bit slowly.

"When I got her she jumped on my head and won't get off. I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona said hugging her arms.

"Don't worry Crona, Blair is a nice cat. I think." Kid said looking to the mischievous cat.

"But Blair doesn't understand why she must attend." She said pouting.

"You'll see, just wait a minute." Liz said. She had no idea why Blair was attending either but she was just going to have to trust Kid on this.

"We're here!" Black*Star hollered over to them. Panther behind him still in binds.

"Finally, let's begin now." Kid said. They all formed a circle around the spot and stood waiting. Black*Star started undoing the binds and everyone readied their weapons just in case. Finally the binds hit the floor and she began to stretch.

"Uuuuuuuugh! That's much better." She said, her tail swaying back and forth.

"I have a few questions before we head off." She placed her hands in her hips.

"They are?" Kid asked.

"Why is there a cat here? She has magical power why not use her?" Blair stood on Crona's head.

"She said it herself, she isn't strong enough to send all of us there. She's here to assist you in case you need a bit more magic." Panther stared at Blair and Blair stared back.

"Alright, let's get started now." She said. She closed her eyes and spread her arms. "Ok, I've located the trace of magic left behind. It's still strong, time to follow it." Soon they all began to float slightly.

"And we're off!" She yelled. After a flash of light the sidewalk was empty, and more burn marks where there.

* * *

_Stamp!_

Maka turned her head to the mark on the back of her right shoulder. The symbol being the color red. She fixed her clothing then looked to Soul who was scarfing down food. He had gotten his symbol on the back of his left shoulder and his color being green. Mirajane smiled at them happily.

"You are now Fairy Tail wizards!" She clapped and put the stamps away.

"We aren't wizards. And I don't see why we have to have these." Maka said.

"Because, you guys have officially completed one mission! And you did great from what the others told me." She smiled. Maka sighed.

"How long until it comes off?"

"They don't come off, it's like a tattoo! Without the pain."

"What?! Oh man, we are never going to hear the end of this!" She whined. Soul snickered.

"Relax, tattoos aren't that bad. They just make me seem cooler." He smirked then began to eat again.

"Maka-Chan!" She turned her head to the blue haired girl whose name was Levy.

"Hey Levy-Chan!" She smiled.

"So what colors did you two end up going with?" She asked.

"Green" Soul said.

"Red" Maka answered. Suddenly Natsu and Lucy spoke up.

"TOLD YOU GRAY! I'll take my 100 Jewels now!" Gray huffed but gave Natsu the money.

"Give it up Cana, I won!" Lucy said happily.

"I don't think gambling is my thing." Cana mumbled before giving Lucy 100 Jewels.

"H-How'd you guys know what colors we were gonna pick?" Maka asked dumbfounded.

"Easy!" Natsu said "Because you two-! MMPH!" Lucy slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Instict." She said quickly. Soul narrowed his eyes but dropped it anyway. Lucy took her hand off Natsu's mouth and watched him glare at her.

"Natsu!" Happy called. "I'm tired so I'm going to Lucy's house to sleep."

"Ok, I'll be there in a bit." He replied and his cat friend flew away.

"Did he say he was going to my house?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah he did. Mirajane! Can I have some hot soup?" He walked over to the counter and sat down.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" Happy yelled zooming back inside, his eyes wide with panic.

"Happy? What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Somthng just fell from the sky! Like a comet! It was really scary!" He shivered.

"Happy it was just a comet. Get a hold of yourself." Lucy commented.

"But it landed in town! And I'm sure I saw a purple cat! Also something with blue hair!" He yelled again. Maka and Soul's eyes widened.

"Where?!" They yelled. Happy flew out with Maka and Soul at his tail. Natsu and his team followed them.

* * *

Kid groaned as he tried his best to sit on his elbows. He was on his stomach and from what he could see, he was in an alley way of some kind. He heard the others start to wake and groan as well. When he felt something or someone shift on top of his back he turned his head. Pink surrounded his eyes as he blushed.

"Ah! I-I'm-I-I am so sorry Kid!" Crona said quickly before getting up only to step on Blair.

"YEOOOOOW!" Blair whined pulling her tail to her self.

"Liz, your on my hand." Tsubaki said. Liz stood up and helped Patty get out of a trash pile.

"Where's Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked. Black*Star then landed behind them and popped his shoulders.

"I landed on the roof. Destroyed the tiles. Ugh. That hurt." He started to roll his shoulders and head to stretch out.

"So everyone ok?" Kid asked standing up.

"Yeah everyone is good." Blair said still in Bu-Tan form.

"Where's the witch?" Black*Star asked.

"Did she run off?!" Liz asked. They all heard rapidly approaching footsteps and got into battle stances. Finally they slowed down to a stop at the entrance of the alley way.

* * *

**WOOOHOO! New chapter finished! They finally arrived in Magnolia! This took much longer than expected. But now I have internet at home! But unfortunately my computer is still not set up so no new stories for a while. Also, I passed my finals! Yeah! So, until next time, WolfGal out!  
**

**Question for you: **

Ever been so bored you actually studied?!


	11. Welcome To Magnolia!

"MAKA!" Blair yelled jumping on the meister. The force from her jump caused her to fall down

"Blair?!" Maka practically screamed.

"Well I'll be damned." Soul said scanning over his mess of stood up with Blair laying happily on her head.

"How'd you guys find us?!" Maka asked.

"Apparently when a spell is cast it leaves a residue." Liz said.

"And witches can copy that residue if they are strong enough!" Patty finished.

"We can?!" Natsu and Gray said in unison showing from around the corner. Maka looked back and saw Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Charle running over. Liz and Patty turned to weapons and Kid pointed them at the two boys.

"Who are you?" Kid asked.

"Look sissy! That guy doesn't have a shirt!" Patty laughed.

"Never mind that, these two are witches." Kid said. Tsubaki turned to her chain scythe as Black*Star jumped forward.

"Really? A good fight for a big shot like me!" Maka quickly got between the two when she saw Natsu light his fists.

"Wait a minute! Kid, use your Soul Perception. Scan the souls around you." She said. Kid did as she said. A second later his eyes were wide with panic.

"This can't be possible! There's too many witch souls, we can't fight them all." He said.

"Exactly." Maka said "This isn't our world, if you ask for the DWMA you won't get what your looking for." Kid lowered his hands and so did Black*Star.

"So Kid, Black*Star, meet Natsu and Gray. They are Faiy Tail wizards." Soul said. Natsu put his hands out to shake Kid's.

* * *

"Wait wait wait wait" Liz said, rubbing her temples. This whole story was pretty hard to take. Was she really supposed to believe that they were pulled into a different dimension? It just seemed a bit far fetched. For all she knew they could just be at the Witches Realm. But then again, if Maka believed it then it was likely she was right on the whole thing. She was never one to take in an obvious lie.

"I could understand the witches and flying cats and a magic market, but dragons?" Liz asked. "You saw, a dragon?" Maka chuckled and continued to pet the sleeping Blair in her lap.

"Well, no not really. But Natsu said he did!" She explained pointing to the boy. Natsu smiled proudly.

Liz was thankful for the pillows on Lucy's couch or else she would've hit the floor from the riduculousness of it all.

"But dragons don't exist!" Patty piped up "Sissy told me so!"

"Dragons do to exist!" Natsu insisted, he pointed to his chest "I should know! I was raised by one!"

"Yes, so was I!" Wendy said.

"Gajeel would probably support this as well." Erza said.

"Who?" Black*Star asked.

"He's an Iron Dragon Slayer." Natsu said. "No better than me though! I kicked his ass!"

"I bet I could kick your ass in half the time you kicked his!" Black*Star said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Bring it on little guy!" Natsu urged.

"Come on Tsubaki, this guy has challenged a god!"

"Two on one? Sweet! Now I'm all fired up!" He yelled lighting his fists.

"Hey, if you're gonna fight do it outside!" Lucy yelled. Natsu put out his fists.

"Oh right, sorry Luce!" He jumped out the window Black*Star following.

"Tsubaki you might want to follow him, Black*Star will get fried if your not there." Maka said. Tsubaki sighed then jumped out the window.

"What is with you guys and jumping out windows!" Lucy asked sitting where Tsubaki was.

"Any way" Liz continued, "So not only are witches nice now, they go on missions?"

"Yeah, but the missions are way different. They don't collect souls they just do odd jobs." Soul spoke up.

"Odd jobs?" Kid asked.

"Well yeah" Lucy said putting a finger to her chin, "We fight off monsters, guilds and Maka helped us with fighting off bandits" Maka's friends eyes widened.

"Maka you f-fought bandits?" Crona asked.

"Hahaha!" Patty laughed "They must be in casts by now! Hahaha!"

"Did you have a reason for fighting these bandits?" Kid asked Erza.

"Of course, there was numerous evidence proving they robbed many people." Kid nodded.

"Maka you didn't kill him did you?" He asked wearily.

"Of course not! He wasn't a Kishin, all I did was cut him up a little." She explained.

"A little?" Gray asked "The dude was bleeding on the floor, not to mention he was unconscious by the time you were done with him." Erza, Wendy, and Lucy all nodded in agreement.

"I guess I may have gone a bit overboard..." Maka said rubbing the back of her neck.

_**CRASH! BOOM!**_

"Speaking of overboard." Liz said looking out the window.

"WHAT THE?!" Kid yelled. Crona's jaw dropped while Patty laughed at the sight.

Maka face-palmed while Soul laughed his ass off. Erza glared at the two below them. Lucy rushed downstairs to help those who may have gotten hurt, Wendy right behind her. Because, somehow or someway, Black*Star and Natsu managed to leave a gaping hole in the ground yet where still standing. Natsu had a few cuts on his face from Black*Star. Black*Star had a few burn marks over his arms and torso, his shirt had been completely burned off.

"Come on Kid, time to hold back Star." Maka said, she placed Blair on the couch then jumped down. Kid followed, jumping out symmetrically. By the time they landed Erza had somehow gotten there and was now repeatedly kicking Natsu. Gray was covering the hole with his ice magic. Lucy and Wendy were helping people away as fast as they could.

"MAKA CHOP!" Black*Star held his head as a headache quickly took over him. Kid began to lecture him on not wrecking "the symmetry of the town" for what seemed like hours.

Crona, Liz, Patty and Soul watched from above. Patty still laughed loudly while Liz just hid hoping she wouldn't be seen. Soul looked out still snickering at the two idiots. Crona just hoped the police wouldn't come.

* * *

**Well, here it is! I know it's two days late and all but I wanted it to be actually good. Plus my parents are more strict on school work and electronics yada yada yada. But any way! Continuing on, I'm having loads of fun writing this but it's just no fun unless two people "accidentally" kiss! (I'm gonna make an accidental kiss. _Hint Hint_) stick around to figure out who! Let's hope you guys know who it is! I promise shit and giggles for the next chapter doods! And, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

What the fuck is primary school graduation?! I hear it everywhere but don't know what it is!


	12. First Day In Magnolia

Maka scanned the guild. Liz and Tsubaki sitting at a table chatting with Lucy and Mirajane. Black*Star going in hand to hand combat with Elfman in Lizard form. Kid ranting to Gray and Natsu about the importance of symmetry. Crona hanging around Levy as she used her Script Magic to entertain Ragnorok. Patty was sitting with Wendy while Reedus painted their picture. And Blair was sleeping soundly on Erza's lap as she ate cake. But there was no white haired boy in sight. She walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy, have you seen Soul?" She asked. The blonde girl looked up.

"No, I thought he was with Natsu..." She pointed to the dragon slayer who ditched Kid for chewing down food. She jogged over to him and saw Happy sitting next to him chewing on a fish.

"Excuse me," Maka interrupted, "Natsu, have you seen Soul?"

"Yeuh, I see 'im!" He said, his mouth still full of food.

"Swallow Natsu." Cana reminded him. He gulped what was in his mouth.

"Yeah, I've seen him." He repeated. Maka waited.

"He went to town for some reason."

"Why?"

"I dunno, but he did." He shrugged.

"How long ago?"

"An hour?" He guessed. Just as he said that Soul walked in carrying a shopping bag. He walked to his meister smirking.

"Hey Maka." He greeted.

"There you are Soul! I've been looking for you."

"Well, here I am. What is it?"

Truth be told she didn't really have an answer. She just really wanted to hang out with him. But if she told him that she'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh, um, I just don't want you to wonder off! This isn't exactly a familiar place." She lied quickly.

"Relax I'm fine. I just went shopping." He held up the light bag.

"_You_ went shopping?" She asked teasingly.

"What? A cool guy like me can't get his partner a present?" He smirked when she blushed.

"Y-you got me a gift?" She asked.

"Think of it as a souvenir." He reached in the bag and pulled out a book titled _**'Magic And Where It Comes From.'**_ It's title was in cursive yellow writing and was leather bound. She smiled widely as she took the book and skimmed threw the pages

"I'm probably gonna regret getting it for you later but to hell with it for now." He was amazed at how excited and happy she looked. She hugged it and looked to him.

"How'd you even buy it?" She asked, the glint of amazement in her eyes weren't missed by her weapon.

"The job we did gave us some cash we could use and I bought it." He replied. Maka threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Soul!" With that she turned to a stool, sat down, and began to read. When Soul turned to Black*Star and Kid they were giving him suggestive looks. He glared.

"Shut up." He said then walked to a table. The two boys snickered then went back to their business.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, Tsubaki might be right. Who knows how long this could go on?" Maka added.

"I say he does it. It'll finally shut him up if he loses." Liz smirked.

"Ha! As if he could win against a god like me!" Black*Star boasted crossing his arms.

"Yeah but, you don't have Tsubaki to defend with." Maka reasoned.

"He doesn't have his weapons either." He shot back.

"Can we just get this over with?" Kid called over. He was getting tired of being challenged by Black*Star nearly every week.

"Yeah. Let's get started!" He hollered back and walked forward.

"My money's on the Star kid!" Natsu said.

"I'm going to aim for Stripes." Cana said, drinking from her mug.

"B-Begin!" Crona said waving her hand down then jumping back quickly.

Black*Star sunk into a crouch and jumped at Kid with a punch. Kid blocked as fast as he could and sweep kicked the assassin. He jumped back before he could get tripped as Black*Star's hands were now lined with black elctricity. Natsu was confused as to why Kid was dodging the electricity on his hands. What's so bad at getting a little shocked?

"ARG!" Kid yelled as Black*Star hit him with his wavelength. Luckily it was set to stun and not kill. The Shinigami held his stomach and stumbled back, coughing a bit. Black*Star heard the gasps in the crowd and smiled. Now it was time to finish the fight. He ran forward and grabbed Kid's wrist. His plan was to pull him, throw him to the ground, and hold him down until he surrendered.

But it didn't go as well as he thought it would...

When he pulled Kid he jumped a little too close. Kid fell forward _on_ Black*Star and their lips connected. Both their eyes widened as they realized what just happened. They jumped far away from each other as they could. Both of them began to furiously rub their mouths, trying to get rid of the contact they just experienced.

Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona were so stunned they didn't even move. The just stared at the boys with gaping mouths. Liz and Patty ran off to comfort the two boys. Soul would've helped them but he couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard. Gray and Natsu fell to the floor from laughing at the two.

"Well that was a fun fight." Cana said.

"Kid are you ok?" Liz asked. Kid didn't respond. He only kept rubbing his mouth. Liz then began to snicker too. From the other side of the guild she could hear Patty laughing as well. Suddenly Maka turned around and ducked her head. Her shoulders started to shake and her hands flew to her mouth.

"M-Maka?" Crona asked when she turned to the meister. She then realized that Maka was holding back a laugh. Her eyes had tears in them until she couldn't take it.

"BWAHAHAHA!" She yelled and fell onto her back still laughing.

* * *

**Was that a fun little surprise? Did you guys really think I'd make Soul and Maka accidentally kiss? Nah, that's not as funny. I hope I cracked you up in this chapter! I snickered while writing it. This was just a filler chapter while I figure out where this story shall lead now. But it was fun to write this, I'm not gonna lie. Don't forget to review for me! And, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

Does anyone have a ship for Patty? I feel kinda bad that I don't have one for her...


	13. Find Panther The Witch!

"Maka, Soul, Natsu, and Lucy. You four head to the north part of the city." Kid ordered. Maka nodded.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, Wendy, and Gray. You four head to the east of the city." Black*Star cheered.

"LETS GO CATCH A WITCH!" He yelled.

"Lastly, Liz, Patty, Crona, and Erza." He turned to his group "We are going south." Patty laughed and Erza nodded.

"No one ever thinks of me as a member of a team." Happy mumbled as he stood by Natsu.

"Remember, find Black Panther, subdue her, and bring her back. Do NOT kill her." Kid reminded the group.

"Yeah, yeah, no fun. Got it." Black*Star said before jumping away.

"MEET HERE IN 80 MINUTES" Kid yelled to his friend. His group ran to catch up with him.

"See you in 80 minutes." Soul said as his group walked off.

"Well, let's get going Kid." Liz said. Kid nodded and held out his hands. Liz and Patty turned to their weapons.

"Still incredible." Erza mumbled and chased after Kid, who was skating on Beelzebub.

* * *

"You can fly?!" Lucy yelled.

"Well kind of.." Maka said.

"What's the big deal? I fly with Happy all the time." Natsu pointed out.

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled, proudly.

"It's not like how Happy does. We don't just sprout wings and take off. It actually takes a bit of concentration." Maka held out her hand and Soul transformed into a scythe. his blade shrunk as Maka threw one leg over him.

"Ready Soul?" She asked. She saw his image nod. They began to hover and soon they were a few inches off the ground. But it didn't take long for Natsu to crack up.

"She's riding him like a horse!" He laughed. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we have to go search." She said as she flew off.

"Happy!" Natsu called.

"Aye sir!" He picked Natsu up and flew after Maka.

"Hey! What about me?!" Lucy cried chasing after them.

* * *

Maka turned her head from one side to the other, Soul being sure to keep his eyes out too.

"This is taking too long. Why don't we just call her out?!" Natsu yelled ahead.

"We're trying to find her not scare her!" Maka yelled back.

_"Maka focus, your wavelengths are close to chaotic."_ Soul soothed.

"Right, sorry." She regained her focus quickly.

"Can't you just use that soul seeing thing?" Natsu complained.

"I could, IF THERE WERENT 100 WITCHES SOULS AROUND US." Maka yelled then went back to searching. Lucy continued to run behind them, sweatdropping at their arial argument. Suddenly she saw something shift in the corner of her eye. She stopped running and reached for her keys. Maka and Natsu continued flying forward, too caught up in their argument to notice the celestial mage.

"I-Is someone there?" She called quietly. The figure moved again.

"I won't hurt you, if you need help I can help you." She tried to coax the figure to stand in the light. The figure stuck one leg out then completely stepped into the light.

She had black cat like ears, and a matching tail. Her eyes were glowing yellow and obviously angry. She wore regular black pants that had some sort of furry look to them, her shirt the same way.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"Lucy Heartfillia. And you?"

"Black Panther." She held out a gloved hand. Lucy took it but the woman's grip tightened so she couldn't pull back.

"You were with that green eyed brat from before. I almost got killed because of her." Lucy reached her other hand to her whip and smacked her with it. She let go with a yowl and covered her face. Lucy grinned seeing how she was able to get a good hit on her face.

"Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!" She called. Panther's eyes widened as she saw Loke materialize from yellow stardust.

"Another fight huh? Anything for you my princess" He said adjusting his cuff links.

"Knock her unconscious so Maka and the others will be able to do what they need to." Lucy commanded, readying her whip.

"We're you the one who transported that brat here?!" Panther yelled. "So it's your fault!" She charged to Lucy, hand raised to attack. Before she could strike Loke jumped forward and blocked her with his arm.

"Holy Light!" He yelled shooting at his opponent. The ray landed on empty ground. When the dust cleared Panther was no longer there.

"Did she flee?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lucy answered.

"UGH!" Loke yelled as a shadow cat went threw him, "Sorry, Lucy..." He said as he disappeared into stardust. Lucy's eyes widened with panic as she reached for her belt again and pulled out Virgo's key. But was quickly thrown from her grasp by a tail.

"Uh-uh." Panther said as she pushed her to a wall. Her hand was on Lucy's throat and pressing hard. Lucy tried her best to pry it off, but her strength was depleting fast and Panther showed no sign of stopping

"N-Natsu!" She choked as Panther lifted her off the floor. Just as fast as she was lifted, she fell to the floor. She coughed as she breathed in the air around her, practically gulping it down. She looked up and smiled wide as she saw Natsu standing in front of her, his eyes wide with anger. Maka had just landed behind him, Soul in hand.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled flying over to her. In his paws he had Virgo's key and his eyes were worried.

"Lucy! Are you ok?" He asked. Lucy took the key back when he offered it.

"Yes Happy, I'm fine. Thank you Natsu." She said as she stood up. Natsu clenched his fists as more fire over took them.

"No problem, let's just kill this crazy chick now." Natsu said.

"Ok, here's the plan." Maka started. "Lucy, can you summon a wate-"

"FIRE DRAGON, ROAR." Natsu yelled breathing his fire, then charged at her with a flaming fist.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Maka yelled, "Lucy! Summon a water spirit and blast her with all you got!" Maka commanded and ran after Natsu. Lucy nodded and ran towards the nearest barrel of water.

"Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy said.

"A barrel?! Really?" Aquarius yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But can you please blast the kitty girl over there?!"

_"Tch."_ She replied. Lucy hit her head with her palm. "Of course I can. Don't underestimate me little girl." She snapped. She lifted her jug over her head as a water blast charged in it.

"NATSU! AQUARIUS IS GONNA FIRE!" Lucy yelled forward to the boy.

"Huh?" He asked and turned around. Just as he turned Aquarius shot, getting him, Lucy, Happy, and Panther drenched in water. When it all drained Lucy and Happy both couldn't stop the world from spinning.

"There. Next time you call me, DONT USE A BARREL." She scolded. "And you better have a boyfriend!" With that she disappeared. Natsu sat up.

"Jeez. Couldn't she tone it down a little?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his head. Panther lifted herself from the ground and quickly prepared herself to do another attack while they were down. Just as she was about to fire a sharp metal knife pressed against the back of her throat and Maka dropped in front of her. Her gloved hand clutching the handle to the scythe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned. But Panther kept her arm up. Maka pulled the blade closer to her, digging it deeper into the witches neck. She gave yowl close to cat getting stepped on.

"Let me rephrase that." She said, icy cold. "Either you put your arm down and come with me peacefully, or I take your soul." Her eyes should no trace of lying or hesitation. Natsu and Lucy stared at the girl in front of them. Was this the same girl who blushed at every joke of her dating her weapon? The same girl who yelled at Soul from being rude? Was it really the same girl who could barely look at Cana before yelling at her to put a top on? The fire in her eyes indicated so. Her eyes were fiercer than Natsu's fire.

When the witch didn't answer Maka pulled the blade again, causing the witch to give another groan of pain. She finally lowered her arm with a sigh. Maka removed her blade from the witches neck and with no hesitation, knocked her out.

_"Jeez, what a pain."_ Soul said as he changed back. Maka turned around and saw Natsu and Lucy gaping in fear and awe.

"What?" Maka asked.

"She's as scary as Erza when she's pissed..." Natsu mumbled. Lucy nodded in agreement.

* * *

**ITS TAKING ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS. Wow, so what'd you guys think of this? In my own opinion, that was the most badass thing I've ever had Maka do. I really hope you guys agree. So, you guys have been asking me questions on 'Blair's New Trick' and asking if I'm continuing it or if it's staying like that. I'm gonna have to say, that I may update it in the far future but that's the best idea I've got so it's complete for now. Meaning I won't update it for the time being. Damn this chapters really fucking long. But! Until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

How badass was this fight? (If it even was)


	14. Lily vs Blair!

Kid stood with Erza, Crona, Liz, and Patty as Black*Star came into view with his team. He look fairly pissed off and disappointed.

"I'm guessing your search was a total bust too huh?" Gray asked. Kid nodded.

"Let's hope Maka didn't fail in her search." He turned his head to the direction Maka ran off to.

"You don't think she's hurt do you?" Tsubaki asked.

"She'll be fine. She's stubborn, remember?" Black*Star said as he rested his hands behind his head.

"And she has Flame-Brain with her." Gray commented.

"HEY GUYS!" Natsu called holding Panther in his arms. Everyone gaped and ran over to them quickly.

"You did it!" Patty yelled as they all hugged Maka and Soul.

"Aaaaaaaaaand you're all wet... Why are you guys wet?" Liz asked wiping off her arms.

"Sorry about that," Lucy said with an embarrassed smile, "Aquarious doesn't really care who she hits when she attacks." Kid stepped to Panther and examined her.

"Good job Maka, you caught Panther. But now, we have to wait until she wakes up." Kid glanced at Maka who smiled.

* * *

"I've got to say, that this place actually isn't that bad!" Blair said to Lucy as she walked on a table. "It's very fancy. Even though some of you aren't very bright." She nodded towards Natsu who glared at her.

"Eh?! You saying my flames are dull you dumb cat?" He growled lighting his fists. Blair sweat-dropped.

"See? Not very bright." She mumbled.

"What?!" He yelled. Maka looked over but sighed and looked away when she saw it was Blair who started it.

"Natsu calm down!" Lucy tried calming him, "You can't fight her! She's a cat!" Natsu's eyes widened and he smirked with an idea.

"HAPPY!" He called. The blue cat flew over with a fish in his mouth.

"What is it Natsu?" He asked.

"You're gonna fight this cat!" He pointed to Blair who just rose a brow.

"Eh?!" Happy and Lucy asked. Gajeel looked down at them with Lily standing next to him. He was slightly interested on what was going on but just decided to watch in low interest.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked. Natsu laughed.

"Of course I am!" He looked to Blair, "So do you accept?!"

Blair looked from Natsu to the Exceed flying by his shoulder. She started to think it over, her hat covering some of her face._ 'Would Blair get in trouble for this from Maka? No, Blair would be praised for doing such a good job! Maybe I can get something out of this as well.'_ She thought sneakily as a Cheshire grin spread her face.

"Blair accepts your challenge!" Natsu smiled, "If Blair wins then Happy must buy me a dozen fish." She smirked when Happy's face paled.

"You got it! And if Happy wins, then you have to dress like a fish and finish your sentences with 'ebi'!" Natsu negotiated. Blair stuck out her paw and Natsu shook it. Blair jumped off the table and onto the floor, Happy landed across from her.

"You ready little kitty?" Blair asked, her tail swinging behind her.

"Aye sir!" He yelled. He pounced at her.

"Pum-pumpkin-pumpkin," she jumped high until she was over him, giving him enough time to look back at her before she finished her chant, "Smashing pumpkin!" He held two paws together as a magic pumpkin materialized under her and sending Happy crashing into the floor. This caught everyone's attention and Gajeel nearly choked on his screws he was eating. Lily just stared in awe.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." Happy said with his eyes spinning.

"That little kitty needs more practice." Blair hopped off the pumpkin and held her head high as she walked past Natsu. He just stared with his mouth open at his buddy who was now in the floor.

"OI! Salamander!" Gajeel called jumping down from the second floor, Lily floated down after him.

"Guess your cat isn't that strong is he? Gihi." He turned his head to Lily who crossed his arms and stared at Blair.

"Lily here could beat that cat no problem!" Lily looked to Gajeel questioningly.

"Is that so?" Blair purred, she jumped on a table and sat down calmly. "Would you care to wager on that?" Gajeel smirked down to her.

"You bet your furry ass I will. If Lily wins, you polish his sword." Lily landed on the table across from her.

"I see, and if I win, he can test something out for me."

"We have a deal." Gajeel shook her paw and waited for Natsu to gather Happy off the floor.

"The world is still spinning Natsu..." Happy mumbled as Natsu ran to Wendy.

Blair stood in front of Lily, her hat tilted down hiding her eyes and showing her sneaky grin. Lily took out his sword and pointed it at her.

"Let's go!" He yelled dashing to her. Everyone gathered around them to watch the fight. Maka was a bit worried. Not for Blair, but for Lily. She's never seen this one before, would he be ok against Blair? If he was as tough as his owner looked, then he sure would be. But she paid close attention, just in case.

Lily swung at her only missing by a hair. '_That sword doesn't weigh him down at all! And it doesn't help that he's almost as fast as I am.' _She grinned when she formed an plan. She flipped over and kicked Lily forward sending him into the ground.

"I see you aren't weak. Then I guess I have no choice." Lily said. There was a small puff of smoke. After it cleared he stood in his battle form holding a sword 4 times his size. Blair stared up at him with a smile.

"I guess we have something in common then." She said tilting her hat down. Lily rose a brow.

"Common?" He asked. Blair smirked as a poof of purple smoke surrounded her. After the smoke cleared there stood a beautiful woman with skin tight and fur clothing. The same hat on her head. Macao and Wakabaa stared with gaping mouths and bloody noses. Maka and Soul face-palmed at their friend/pet. She just used that to catch him off guard. But it worked.

"SHE'S HUMAN?" Nearly the entire guild yelled.

"You aren't the only one who can appear human." She smiled as Lily stared. "Shall we continue little kitten?" Lily shook his head and glared.

"Right!" He pounced at her while she dashed to him.

* * *

**Yeah! Don't worry guys the fight doesn't end there! I'm just ending it on a cliffhanger because I've written to my limit. I haven't been writing as much and I'm pretty sorry about that, just trying to get my grades in the upwards direction. On a more positive note, I wrote a new story! I'm not sure if you guys read it yet but I hope you guys did! Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, until next, WolfGal out! **

**Question for you: **

Simon says...!


	15. A Bet Fulfilled

Blair ducked just as Lily jumped over her. She looked back and just as he was about to land Blair fired a pumpkin at him, sending him into the wall.

"Ugh." He groaned as he stood back up. "You are most powerful." Blair smiled.

"You ain't so bad yourself! Nya~!" Blair winked at him and made a motion for him to charge again. He did, he readied his sword over his head and tightened his grip.

"Let's see how much you can do!" She jumped in the air, "Pum-Pumpkin-Pumpkin Flying Pumpkin!" A pumpkin appeared under her and carried her up.

"C'mon little kitten! Play with me!" She called down, laying on her stomach. Lily's eye twitched.

_'Im running out of magical power. I don't know how much longer she or I will last.' _He thought.

"Guess I'm gonna have to finish this in one hit!" He yelled. He brought his sword over his head and flew up to her height. Blair stared at him as he brought the giant sword over his head. He slashed threw her pumpkin and Blair was sent flying back. She hit the wall, knocking the air from her lungs, and fell to the floor. There was a poof of smoke and Blair lied there as a cat.

"Way to go Lily!" Gajeel cheered. Lily waited for Blair to move to show she wasn't hurt that badly. But she didn't. He poofed into his miniature form and walked over to her.

"O-Oi? You ok? You're not unconscious are you?" He asked stepping a bit closer. "Oi!" He yelled as he shook her. He noticed her mouth move and leaned in to here her.

"Halloween Canon!" She yelled and sent Lily flying to the other side of the guild with a smirk. She hopped up and stood on the bar with a Cheshire grin.

"Blair wins!" She said happily while both dragon slayers gaped at her with open mouths.

"Sh-She has outsmarted me..." Lily said as he stood.

"Time for the test!" Blair said happily. "I'll need a volunteer!" She yanked Lily from his spot and stood him on the floor.

"I'll do it!" Levy said as she raised her hand. She jogged over and stood next to Lily while Blair looked both of them over. Before she could do anything Maka interrupted.

"Blair!" She yelled, "Are you trying to do that spell you tried getting Soul and I to do?" Blair smiled.

"Of course it is!" Soul paled and Maka glared. "Don't worry my little kittens! Blair has perfected the spell!" Levy and Lily looked to each other uncertain.

"Here we go!" She raised both her paws, standing in her back feet "Pum-pumpkin-pumpkin! Halloween Transfer!" She shot one miniature pumpkin at each of them and waited. Lucy waited with baited breath, wondering just what that cat did to her best friend. Finally the smoke screen disappeared and Levy was on the floor, Lily on his stomach.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy yelled running to her and helping her up. "Levy are you alright?" She asked. Levy gave her a confused glance.

"Levy?" She asked. Her eyes widened as she began to look over herself. "What the-?!" She yelled when she saw her legs.

"Lu-Chan! I'm down here!" Lucy looked to the floor and saw the most adorable face Lily has ever made.

"L-Levy..?" Lucy asked as she crouched.

"Yeah-ha!" Blair cheered jumping up. "It worked! It worked! Maka look it worked!" Maka walked over to Levy.

"Lily?" She asked. The blue-nette nodded, her eyes stern.

"CAT." Gajeel yelled. He grabbed Blair by her scruff and held her up to his face. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" Blair shrugged with a small smile.

"Hey, Blair isn't the one who bet for her friend! You promised a test, and I got one!"

"I didn't say use the shrimp as well!" He snarled.

"She volunteered! She did it of her own will."

"Yeah well, you had your fun now change them back!"

"About that..." Blair looked to the floor, "I can't really do that..."

"WHAT?!" The group yelled. Blair folded her ears down from the noise.

"I can't! Blair's spells can't be reversed so easily. They have a time limit."

"Well how long?" Lil-er-Levy asked.

"Just a couple hours or minutes!" She made her voice barely above a whisper, "days..."

"DAYS?!" Lev-uh-Lily asked.

"I didn't exactly put a timer on it!" She crossed her arms, "The spell swapped their souls! The most it could last is a week. The least, an hour." Lucy picked up the girl in the exceed's body.

"So for now we're stuck like this?" Lily and Levy asked. Blair nodded as Gajeel placed her on the floor.

"Just enjoy it until then! Nya~!"

* * *

Panther groaned and sat up. Her neck and head were killing her. She placed a hand on it to realize, she was bandaged. The room she was in was not her own, it was pure white. A lady sat by the edge of her bed with silver, flowing hair and a smile on her face.

"Oh so your finally awake huh?" She asked. "You're still injured so stay where you are and I'll get you some food! Is fish ok?" To be perfectly honest, fish sounded perfect so she just watched the lady disappear around a corner. She tried to remember what had gotten her there when she remembered. Green eyes, far to violent looking to be taken lightly. She was sent into a whirlpool by that blue fish while that fire witch distracted her. Then the green eyed brat appeared from nowhere and dug her scythe into her neck.

_'That damn brat. She was going to kill me!'_ He fists shook by her side. _'I'm getting you next time for sure.'_ Above her she heard people yelling and an occasional rumble. As if someone were fighting.

* * *

**Well that was pretty fucking awesome! I assure you the change is temporary, Blair told me herself! Then again she was grinning like a maniac. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Panther is back with a vengeance! And like I've said so many times before, until next time, WolfGal out! **

**Question for you: **

You guys know that this story is almost over right?


	16. Let's Have A Chat

Mirajane returned to Panther with her food on a plate. She heard the growl from her stomach clearly as she giggled.

"You're pretty hungry huh?" She placed the plate on her lap. "It's ok though! If you want more don't hesitate to ask!" With that she turned on her heel and calmly walked out.

_'She's too kind. Maybe I could use that to my advantage.' _She tore some bread in half and started to eat it.

* * *

**Okay, you guys are gonna have to work with me on this whole, body switching situation. If I put Levy then it's Levy in Lily's body. If it's Lily then it's Lily in Levy's body! Cool? Cool.**

* * *

"Maka!" Mirajane called. The girl looked away from Lily and Levy to face the woman.

"Mirajane? What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Your friend has waken up! She's eating right now." Maka's eyes widened then narrowed in determination.

"Alright. I'll go talk to her." Soul followed her silently.

Like hell he was letting his meister talk to a bitter witch alone. He was gonna stand behind her and if the witch got rough he would defend her with his life. The woman was bound to be angry, especially because of how they left off the last time. Almost killing her will make her angry. He just hoped she wouldn't attack right away and they have a chance to talk. Because whether he trusted them or not, the guild above them were witches. If he had the choice of fighting with his own or fighting with strangers, he'd fight with his own.

When they got there Panther was just relaxing in her spot on the bed, drink in hand. Her golden eyes flicked to them then back to her food. She placed down her cup with a sigh then looked to them as if they were some kind of annoying child.

"Yes?" She asked, fully aware of the bandages around her neck.

"We were told your name was Panther. I'd like to speak with you." Maka replied.

"Isn't this a change of pace? Usually you'd try to hack me to pieces so your little boyfriend over there could eat my soul." Soul snarled at the lack of respect she showed.

"Whether we like it or not," Maka paused and took a breath, "we need your help to get home." Panther looked genuinely surprised this time.

"Why is that exactly? You could've killed me in that street but yet you kept me alive. You have plenty of other witches here, why not use them?"

"You're giving us some pretty good reasons to kill you." Soul said. She glared to him.

"But you aren't."

"Because these witches are not from our world. You are. You know the spell. You know where the trace is and how to locate it." Panther seemed untouched by Maka's words. "You are the only one of us that knows magic and is strong enough." This time Panther looked into Maka's eyes.

They seemed to be sincere and honest. Not to mention determined and strong willed. When she looked into her weapons eyes, she saw the protectiveness he possessed over his meister. Despite his appearance he seemed to want to protect his meister at all costs. She should say no. She should just let them stay here. She should run and leave them stranded. But when she looked back into the girls eyes, the emotion they carried in them. She pulled her lips back in a sneer.

"How do I know you won't just kill me once I take us back?" Maka's eyes lit with hope.

"We'll have to discuss that with Kid." She gave the smallest of smiles. "In the mean time, is there anything we could do to make you heal any faster?"

"We?" Soul asked. Maka ignored him.

"I'd love to have some company. Perhaps an actual panther." She smirked when Maka gave a look of thought. As if she'd ever find a black cat for her to talk to.

"Thank you for your time. We'll be back in a bit." She ran off with Soul at her heels.

Panther couldn't believe she was considering taking them back. She was in a land of witches. She wouldn't be hunted, she wouldn't be scolded, she wouldn't be given dirty looks here. She would be able to actually make an honest living. Why would she want to leave here? Then she remembered her little sister.

_'Of course family would pop in my mind at a time like this. What the hell is wrong with me? I just need to make sure I get home alive.'_ She thought.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Levy asked. She looked up at Maka with confused eyes.

"Just keep her company until she's better! Or until you poof back, whichever comes first!" Maka said.

"Just a day ago you were hunting her down. Now you're friends with her?" Natsu asked.

"We just need her to trust us more so we can get home. Please Levy! Just talk to her or something." Maka pleaded. Levy's round ears fell as she thought.

"Ok. I'll try then." She said, punching her fist into her hand.

"Thank you!" Maka hugged her then took downstairs to Panther. Soul rolled his eyes and looked around the guild.

It was full of life as Natsu began another fight. He looked around to the calmest group and the most talkative. It would only be a matter of time before they left to their own world. But the same question kept popping into his head over and over again.

_"Would we ever be able to see these guys again?"_ He was gonna miss all these idiots. Even the most irritating of ones. He sighed and ran over to join the battle Kid was struggling in.

_'Oh well.'_ He thought as he cut Elfman's arm _'I could enjoy this place for now.'_

* * *

**I don't know why but this chapter made me a bit sad. *^* Maybe it's just me. But while I'm here I've gotten a few questions from the same person over the weekend. So, what the hell, I'll answer them!**

**_FanGirlofDeath_**

**_Favorite character from either anime/manga?_**

**I'm torn between Blair and Maka. Blair is funny, but Maka is adorable.**

**_Who do you ship with who?_**

**That's too long to list so my major ones are, SoMa, TsuStar, NaLu, Gruvia, and GaLe.**

**_How did you get the idea to write this?_**

**In all honesty I was extremely bored and I thought, "What if witch hunters went into a witches world?"**

**_Have you ever heard of or seen Bleach?_**

**Yes I have. I've read it and it's super cool! I'm not as into it as I was when I first started though.**

**_Have you ever heard of or seen RWBY?_**

**Yes I have! I started watching it over the weekend and I absolutely love it! I love the whole team!**

**_Can we be friends?_**

**As long as you ship NaLu and SoMa, absolutely.**

**Anyhow, that's all she sent! Thanks BTW. And, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

if you were a wizard in Fairy Tail which power would you want? (No Dragon Slaying.)


	17. Maka and Soul Get A New Mission?

"To put it simply, you want to be let go?" Kid asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Panther nodded as she pet Levy's head.

"You would owe me a debt for getting you home safely." She hugged Levy now, "What a better way to repay it than by sparring my life?"

Kid thought, his face calm. _'She could get us home safely, but after all she's done. Could we honestly just let her walk free? We could just kill her as soon as we get back. But then again, Maka knows of this deal. If we tried attacking her when we got back she might just defend her. She is stubborn that way. If we killed her here we may be seen as the bad guys and the whole guild could go after us. Not to mention they can't guarantee us a safe journey back.'_

"Panther." She looked up with the same easy going smile on her face, "You have a deal." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"I can't wait until we get going. Shinigami." She smiled as she laid back and continued messing with Levy's fur.

* * *

"So?" Maka asked. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Soul looked to him while Blair spoke to Macao and Waccabaa.

"She will take us home." Black*Star high-fived Soul. "It seems that Levy was somehow able to calm her down."

"She has that effect on people." Lily said as he walked over. His balance was a bit thrown off from his new height but he could still walk.

"Why do you say that?" Liz asked. Lily pointed over his shoulder to Gajeel who was munching on screws.

"When I first met the guy he had more than a few screws loose. He'd always scare people off. But when he started talking to Levy she got him less scary and antisocial."

"That reminds me of some people I know." Kid said as he glanced to Soul and Maka.

"MAAAAAAAKAAAAA!" Happy yelled. The group looked up to the Exceed spiraling out of control and on a crash course set directly at Maka.

**_BOOM!_**

Happy collided with Maka's chest sending them both to the floor.

"You aren't as cusion-y as Lucy" Happy mumbled. Maka loosened her hug on the cat so she could glare at him.

"Happy?!" She yelled. Soul stepped forward and ripped the cat from Maka's person.

"I'm sorry! My magic ran out when I was avoiding attacks."

"Ran out?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Every wizards magic runs out eventually," he said as he stood. "Also! Natsu want you and Seth to join us on another mission!"

"My name isn't Seth you blue piece of-"

"Why?" Maka inturrupted.

"You don't have much time left with us so he wants to do one more mission before the cat lady is healed!" Happy leaned closer to Maka, "But don't bring the others, Natsu says they smell weird."

"Smell weird?" Liz mumbled as Patty laughed.

"It'll only be Lucy, Natsu, Me, and you two!" He smiled and held up two fingers.

"A mini-mission?" She asked. She turned to Soul, "Would you be ok with a mission Soul?"

He growled something out before he looked up, "You know I'm with you to the end right? That means I'm in if you're in."

"If that isn't devoted love then what is?!" Mirijane whispered to Cana. The woman nodded with a wine bottle in hand.

* * *

"There you two are!" Natsu said, irritated. "You took forever!" Lucy shook her head as the teens approached, Happy right behind them. They had decided to meet in the middle of a hill to chat about the mission. The sun was still high in the sky and a soft breeze pushed through. Lucy stood there, looking as if she were just arguing with Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu!" Happy said floating over to him, "I wanted some fish before we got here."

"So, you guys ready for the mission?" Lucy asked.

"What is the mission anyway?" Soul asked. Natsu smiled and held up the poster. They squinted to read the small letters.

_**Help Needed!**_

_**A group of 4 or more wizards is needed to help me in my newest restaurant!**_

_**A minimum of 2 beautiful girls must be in the wizards group!**_

_**My restaurant workers have all gone on a vacation at the same time! I need at least 4 workers to help for a shift until my replacements arrive! The workers must have experience with chopping and cooking to take this job.**_

_**Reward: Whatever money you make in tips.**_

There was picture of a bright red building at the bottom. Maka knitted her brows together while Soul stayed stone-faced.

"You want our last mission to be waiters?" Maka asked.

"It's simple, easy, and we get to wear uniforms!" Lucy smiled.

"What's the name of the place?" Soul asked.

"Black Bunnies Inn." Natsu read.

"Aye! It'll be a piece of cake! Especially if I'm there!" Happy said as he put a fist to his chest. Soul had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**WHOOP! Finally an update! Jeez, that took me forever. I'm not sure if you've noticed this but this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Sorry 'bout that... But yeah! I hope you guys are enjoying this! Don't forget to review every once in a while! It brings up my morale. *smile* In other words, it makes me want to continue writing. So while I've got you here, I've just started watching My Little Monster and I'm fangirling like a mo-fo right now. Anyway, until next time, WolfGal out! **

**Question for you: **

If you could describe Soul Eater in one word what would it be? (For me, it would be infuriating)


	18. Welcome To The Black Bunny Inn!

"Good Morning!" Maka heard. A man who looked older than Stein walked over. He had a goofy black bunny beenie over his head and a matching fluffy tail that twitched every so often. He smiled happily when they walked in.

"Are you the group of wizards I've asked for?" He asked as he jumped over the counter.

"You bet!" Natsu said. He walked over and scanned his eyes over Soul and Natsu. He nodded his head then turned to Lucy and Maka glaring. Maka gulped.

He pulled Lucy aside and scanned over her front. His eyes stayed on her chest longer than she was comfortable with.

"She's good. Your costume is in the back, go put it on." He pulled Maka over next. She stiffened when he glared a bit more. She noticed Soul move but then stop. The man then circled to her back, she did her best not to turn her head.

"She's good too! Now you go change as well." He pushed her to the back where Lucy had disappeared to.

"Now. You two!" He said turning around. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets with his usual glare. Natsu crossed his arms and Happy flew behind him.

"Which of you can cook, and which if you can chop?" Natsu ignited his fist and Soul transformed his arm to a scythe. The man gasped loudly.

"W-What kind of magic is that?!" He asked.

"I'm a dragon slayer." Natsu said with a smirk. Soul thought for a second.

"Transformation magic." He said, the man gaped open mouthed before smiling.

"Incredible! Old magic wizards! Aren't I a lucky kitten!"

_'Kitten?'_ Soul thought. Before the man could assign them their jobs the door that lead to the back opened.

"We're dressed!" Lucy announced. She stepped out in a black, tight, body suit. A black tail was clipped to it and two long ears were on her head. She had white wrist cuffs along with black pantyhose going up her legs and arms. A red heart was over her right breast and she wore black high heels. Soul's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Natsu's face tinted pink.

"Damn Lucy! You look great!" Natsu said.

"Like a real bunny!" Happy chimed in. Lucy smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

_'Wait a minute.'_ Soul though, his face heated up red, _'If those are the uniforms-!'_

"Maka! Come on, get out here!" Lucy called.

"No. Way." She yelled back.

"Why not?"

"I look ridiculous!"

"No you don't. You look fine!"

"No I don't!"

"Just get out here!"

"Like hell I'm going out there!" Lucy groaned then walked back over there.

"Nooooooooo!" Maka whined as Lucy pulled her out. Lucy made sure she stood up straight as they both looked her over. Maka wore the exact same outfit, but instead of a heart over her breast it was a red diamond. Her cheeks flamed and she glared. This time Soul's jaw hit the floor. He turned away as he cursed himself out and tried stopping his running nosebleed.

"You look so cute!" Lucy said, clapping her hands together.

"Almost as cute as Wendy!" Natsu smiled.

"It's tight." She mumbled.

"You look great! Now you boys get to the back and get dressed as well." He began pushing the two towards the back where the girls were.

"Wait!" Natsu said.

"Us too?!" Soul finished.

"Of course! We all have our uniforms! Plus sometimes the customers like to meet the chefs!" He gave one final shove and the boys tumbled into the room.

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"You stay outside and advertise!" He kicked Happy out without another word from the cat.

* * *

"You expect me to wear this with pride?!" Soul yelled. All the uniform for the boys were black pants, a black belt, and rabbit ears! No shirt or apron. To be fair he was given a bow tie to go around his neck. Natsu tightened his bow then gave Soul a confused look.

"What's the big deal? It's just a uniform."

"I feel like a fucking stripper." Soul growled and crossed his arms. Natsu just shrugged and walked out. Soul followed behind.

"Woah!" Lucy said. Maka gaped with red cheeks. Soul scoffed and turned away. Natsu smirked.

"No scarves!" The owner said ripping it from around Natsu's neck, "No headbands!" He tore the headband from Soul's head. The boys steadied themselves from the sudden movement.

This was _not_ fair.

Thats what Maka and Lucy told themselves as they checked out their friends. Without the headband to hold Soul's hair back it fell wildly around his eyes and face. Making him look even more ruggedly handsome than he already is. Plus with no shirt it was gonna be hard for Maka not to stare at him while they worked.

And Natsu, although he looked incredible with his scarf, looked even better without it! He always wore a vest so his abs would always be showing. But Lucy would be damed if he didn't look incredible with a bow tie around his neck.

"Ok people. Get to your spots! We're about to open!" The old man yelled.

"Right!" They all yelled back and ran off to their positions.

* * *

The costumers at the Black Bunny Inn were definately regulars. All of them were. They spoke so easily with the owner and didn't need a menu to order. Maka didn't know whether to disgusted or amazed at it. As soon as one table was cleared and cleaned a new group would sit in it.

"Oi! Bunny girl!" One of the men called. Maka sighed then walked over.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I speak to the chef who cooked my food? He cut my tomatoes way to small!" Maka nodded then ran to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of arguing, Soul finally agreed to go out there.

"What do you want?" Soul snapped.

"You cut my tomatoes way to damn small! I want a different plate!" Maka could sense the anger radiating off of Soul.

"You wanna know what my idea is?" He asked, his hair hiding his eyes. The man crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Soul stabbed the end of the blade into the table and glared at the man.

"I suggest next time you not get a minced grilled chicken sandwich!" He pulled his lips back in a sneer and watched the man cower.

"Still want another fucking plate?" The man shook his head quickly and Soul retracted his blade back to his hand.

"Thank you. Now I'm going back to work." he put his hands in his pocket then walked back to the kitchen. Maka sighed and made sure the man was alright. Lucy shook her head then went back to waiting tables.

Natsu was laughing hard when Soul returned.

"The look on that poor bastards face! Kya-hahahah!" Soul rolled his eyes and went on to the next order.

_'Oh crap.'_ He thought as he stared at the ticket.

* * *

**Yay! That was funny right? I don't know I'm not a comedian. I think the guys uniform was a good turn on things. And honestly did you expect me to not dress them up like rabbits? This chapter is actually longer than my other ones surprisingly so I hope you appreciate that! Hehe, anyhow, it was really fun to write this chapter. Until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

How many Italy's does it take to screw in a lightbulb? (Hetalia reference)


	19. Waitressing Is Hard

"Something wrong Seth?" Natsu asked.

"I told you, it's Soul. And yes there is." He gulped down as dread settled down on him. "There's only one person I know who demands all his food come in the shape of a star."

* * *

"Damn Maka!" Black*Star hollered. "You look great!" Maka glared but she couldn't hide her blush. She had just noticed them sitting by her area in a 6 person booth. They all had their drinks and were chatting idly until Kid had spotted Maka. She had no idea why they were here, but had a feeling she didn't want to know.

"Shut _up_ Star." Maka barked threw her teeth. "The last thing I need is for these people to know my real name."

"What do we call you then?" Liz asked with a smug grin.

_'She's enjoying this isn't she?'_ Maka thought.

"Bunny Girl, Waitress, Bunny-Chan, things like that."

"Really?" Kid asked. Crona giggled behind her palm.

"Shut up. Have you guys already ordered?" She gave them an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, just went threw." Tsubaki informed.

"Maka! Tables four and two!" Natsu called ringing the bell. Maka sighed then ran over after giving Black*Star a 'Don't make a scene or I'll kill you' look. Grabbing the plates she noticed Soul was giving her narrowed eyes. She nodded making him hit his head and mumble something. She saw Lucy had gotten into a shouting match with an angry customer and was gonna help but Natsu got there before she could.

"Lucy what's g-"

"OI." Natsu yelled, "What is your problem?" The customer looked at Natsu who was sneering and glared.

"This waitress gave me the wrong drink! I asked for decaf not regular!"

"This is table 18!" Lucy argued, "Table 18 ordered a _regular_ coffee and a biscuit!"

"Well then you need a hearing aid because I order decaf!"

"Listen guy," Natsu said quietly, rare for someone like him, "All complains about Lucy" he punched his fists together causing them to light, "goes threw me." He cracked his knuckles for effect.

* * *

"Come eat at the Black Bunny Inn!" Happy advertised as he danced, "We don't sell fish but we do have sweets and food!" He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"The cooking business is rough." He mumbled.

"Come eat at- AAAAAAH!" The window next to his head broke as a man flew through it. He landed on the sidewalk and groaned as he sat up. Little shards of glass flew everywhere.

"Don't bother Lucy again!" Natsu yelled from the inside.

"Natsu!" Happy glared at his best friend, "That almost hit me! Be more careful!" He puffed his cheeks as Natsu chuckled nervously.

"Whoops! Sorry Happy."

"Are we gonna have to fix that window..?" Maka asked

* * *

"Hey Bunny-Chaaaaaaan!" Black*Star called as hit his fists against the table. Maka clenched her fists and walked to him. She glared and crossed her arms as he gave her an innocent smile.

"What is it now Black*Star?" She asked annoyed. She noted that Liz and Patty had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"This food is really good!" He said almost commercially, "I would love to give my thanks to the chef!"

"Alright I'll tell him." She turned but Star spoke again.

"No! A God always thanks his subjects personally so they have some feeling of worth!" Maka rubbed the bridge of her nose then turned to him glaring but with a smile.

"Fine then, I'll just go get the chef." She walked away from the table and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Guys." Natsu and Soul turned around. "Who cooked table 20's food?" Soul rose a brow.

"I did why?" He asked.

"The customers there would like to thank you for the meal."

"Alright, well tell them they're welcome."

"No they want to tell you personally."

"What?" He asked walking to her "What use is that?"

"Just come on." She said. He groaned but complied. She glanced back at him and saw his hands run through his hair bordly. She blushed lighty and walked a bit faster. He had to jog to keep up but stopped when they finally got there.

"Woah!" Liz exclaimed as her face broke out in a smile. Soul narrowed his eyes then crossed his arms.

"Talk about eye candy, right Patty?" The girl laughed and nodded her head. Soul's ears twitched with irritation.

"Alright you had your fun now what do you want?" He asked.

"Bunny Girl!" A customer called. Maka ran off the serve them quickly.

"We just wanted to thank you for the great quality food!" Black*Star said smiling. Soul rolled his eyes.

"At least your outfit is symmetrical." Kid said. Again Soul's ear twitched with irritation.

"Oh thank god my fucking uniform is symmetrical." Soul said sarcastically. Patty laughed again.

"If you're done with me I'm going back to work."

"Busy as a bunny!" Liz called and the table erupted into laughs.

"I'm getting Natsu to spit in her dessert." Soul mumbled.

* * *

The inn replacement workers had finally come a few hours after Black*Star and their friends left. Maka happily changed back into her short skirt and Oxford shirt. And Soul happily put his shirt back on. They had all made their own money in their tips. Maka had gotten ten jewels more that Lucy which made her even happier. The owner gave them the standard thank you and don't hesitate to come eat then sent them off. Natsu and Soul high-fixed each other then went on their way to the guild.

"We may never live that down, but it was pretty fun." Maka said as she walked ahead and onto the train.

"Yeah, it was awesome to beat up those guys!" Natsu said following right after her.

"I don't think that was the point of the job." Lucy pointed out.

"At least I got paid in fish." Happy said as he munched on a blue, raw fish. Maka giggled.

She looked into the sky and saw the sun was already setting. Tomorrow they would go home._ 'I'll be able to go back to my regular schedule.'_ She thought tiredly and rested her head in her arms. _'Maybe I should get Stein a souvenir.' _She drifted to sleep after that thought, being completely exhausted.

* * *

**Update! Finally! Sorry about the little hiccup in updates, I had a few lack of ideas. Plus my friend got me hooked on a new anime and I've been trying to watch them. The answer to the last question was "It takes one Italy to almost hurt himself, break the bulb and fall off the ladder, then one Germany to fix it himself." Hehe! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and until nest time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

Englands food isn't that bad, is it?


	20. Going Home

"C'mon Maka! Get your ass over here!" Black*Star yelled. Panther was currently in binds and surrounded by Maka's friends. Soul tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms. Kid kept his arms behind his back. Liz and Patty chatted with Juvia with the small time they had left.

"Hold on! Jeez, I'll be there in a sec!" She yelled back. She turned to Lucy and gave her a hug.

"Here, keep these as a reminder!" She took off her ribbons and placed them in her hands. Lucy clenched her fist and smiled down at her.

"Take good care of that book! It was my favorite as a kid." Maka looked to the book under her arm with a smile.

"Maka!" Her friends called. She ran off and saw Lucy and Natsu waving. The guild behind them screaming goodbyes.

"The next time you call for a hero, make sure you have a good reason ok?!" Maka yelled. Lucy laughed and nodded. Blair jumped on Maka's head, she had missed how soft Maka's hair was.

"Don't forge about us!" Wendy called.

"Take good care of your weapons!" Erza added.

"DONT FORGET TO EAT YOUR FIRE!" Natsu called the loudest.

"Natsu they don't eat fire." Mirijane reminded.

"Enough goodbyes." Panther snapped. "Let's go!" She placed one arm over the other and her eyes began to glow.

"Black cat, stars and panthers. Black cat, stars and panthers. Black cat, stars and panthers!" She yelled. A yellow circle appeared around them, making most of them cringe from fright.

"We are off!" A giant beam of yellow shot from the ground. It was so bright almost everyone covered their eyes and looked away. After it vanished they looked up and saw no one there. Just a giant burn mark.

* * *

"Oof!" Patty said landing on her stomach roughly. Everyone mimicked her as they sat up and groaned. Black*Star again jumped off the roof and onto the floor rubbing his sore back. Soul got off Kid, helping him up as well, and Chrona waited for Blair to hop off her. Tsubaki helped the twins up. Maka groaned and sat up.

"I'd appreciate it if you would remove yourself from my person." Panther growled from the ground. Maka jumped up and backed up. Panther dusted herself off and turned to the group. Blair ran off to go ask how many shifts she missed at Chupa Cabra's.

"Now what?" Black*Star asked.

"Now Panther leaves. And never comes back." Kid glared. Panther rolled her eyes and turned around. She walked a few steps before something gripped her tail and pulled her back a step. She glared and turned around to see Maka holding her tail.

"What?" She growled, she readied her magic just incase she would need an escape. Maka turned back to the group.

"Kid." She said sternly. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Thank you for taking us home. Just because we let you go this time, doesn't mean we will go easy on you the next time we meet."

"Yeah! After I surpass God, I'll take you out myself!" Black*Star grinned. Tsubaki giggled.

"Right, thanks for the ride home." Liz added. Maka let go of her tail the returned to Soul. He visually relaxed after she joined him by his side. Panther couldn't help it when the corner of her mouth lifted slightly.

"Tch. I'll kill you all the next time I visit." She morphed into a panther and ran off quickly before people arrived.

"MAAAAAKAAAAA!" Spirit yelled as he pounced her in a hug. "You're ok! I thought I'd never see you again! When Tsuabki told me you disappeared I was such a mess! But Papa's just glad you're ok!" Soul suddenly reached his line of sight.

"YOU." He released Maka and changed his hand to a blade. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAKA?!"

"What?" He asked. Morphing his arm to a blade he blocked Spirit's to avoid injury.

"What are you smoking old man?!" He yelled pushing Spirit back. One perk to being Maka's partner was you learn the Albarn fighting style right after you partner with her.

"Maka CHOP!" She yelled and slammed a book into Spirits head. He fell to the floor heavily with a pool of blood gathering around him.

"Stupid men." She grumbled.

"Let's get going home. I'm exhausted." Liz suggested.

"Hey sis!" Patty said. Liz nodded to show she was listening. "When Panther gets back can we get her before Black*Star?"

"Sure Patty. We'll get her right before Black*Star so we can rub it in that snotty monkeys face." Liz smirked as Patty laughed giddily.

"Liz, Patty! Let's go now." Kid called. Patty ran to him, Liz behind her walking slowly.

* * *

"Are we sure they weren't killed?" Gray asked as he studied the ground.

"They should be fine. That Panther witch had a considerable amount of fighting spirit!" Erza smiled.

"I'm sure that's not what matters when teleporting." Wendy said.

"What'd Maka give you Luce?" Natsu asked peeking over her shoulders.

"Nothing much, just some ribbons." She replied, clenching her fist.

"Lucy you're making a weird face." Happy mumbled.

"I'm being sentimental you idiots." She glared. Natsu snickered and ruffled Lucy's hair.

"We know that Luce!" Natsu said.

"Can we go eat some fish at Lucy's house Natsu?"

"Hell yeah! I'll race you there Happy! Ready? Go!" The two took off leaving Lucy in the dust.

_'Geez, can't those two take it easy for once in their lives? Still, if they did things would be a lot more boring. Wait. They're going to my house?! I gotta get there before they reck the place!'_ She took off as well, panic set in her face.

_'If they broke a single plate-!'_ She glared and ran faster.

* * *

**Kekeke! That was really fun to write. I hope you guys appreciated that ending, it took a while to come up with. (Thus the lack of updates) I will be updating the Stein's way of discipline later this week. I was on Spring Break this week so I was cleaning a shit ton. So for those who are going on Spring Break next week I wish you luck! But anyway, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

Would you want a Happy or a Blair?


End file.
